Violators of Fate
by Godslayer64
Summary: New allies, new dangers, and one who defies all holds the Fate of the Planet in his hands. ff7ff8 xover
1. Prologue: Flight from disaster

Title: Violators of Fate

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my computer, the clothes on my person, and my sanity, sometimes not even that... Square owns all characters, places and stuff...

Summary: A FF7 and FF8 crossover with some original characters from my messed up imagination.

Warning: Rated for later yaoi. (Cloud x Original character. References to Cloud x Zack) If you dunno what it means, please find out before you read this. Flames will be laughed at, since you obviously didn't read the warning.

Notes: Thanks to Dan, if it wasn't for your bitching about wanting to get Rift started, I would never of had the motivation to keep working at this one.

Original characters: The characters of Riel, Kassandra, Tirioch and Gallirax are mine and mine alone, nya ha! Any other original characters, I'll mark their names with an asterisk/star when their names are mentioned, since they only play minor parts. The above-mentioned characters won't be marked, since I just mentioned them... duh...

* * *

Prologue: Flight from disaster.

Running, running, running. It was all he could do. The heat was unbearable, but he was too weak to fight, he had to run. It was all he could do.

_Pain, grief._

But, where would he go? He didn't know what lay outside the forest. Sure enough, his father had told him stories, but even they were stories form his father, and his father, passed down for generations.

_The sting of branches slapping his face, splinters in his cheeks. The sting of wounded pride. Pain, grief, loss._

He heard the screams behind him, and tried his hardest to block them out. Just keep running, don't look back, don't let your honour make you turn around and run back to that place, don't blindly return to battle to have your life snapped away from you, you have so much more to lose than just your life, don't put the helpless in danger.

_The stench of death and burning trees. Pain, grief, loss._

_Murder._

More screams, this one a cry for help, crying his name for him to come back and save them, to protect them from this murderous intruder. And it took all that he had to not turn back. Run, run and not look back. Never _ever_ look back.

_Screams of agony, "Help! Help! He-" A cry cut short by a blood thirsty blade, a blade that has snuffed out the lives of many. Too many. A thirst that will never be quenched until the last one is dead._

_Pain, grief, loss, murder, guilt._

Hiding behind a tree for a moment, a tree that is still untouched by the flames, he checks the tiny bundle in his arms, turning the blanket back gently - ever so gently - and checking on the child. Who yawned sleepily, oblivious to the massacre that was occurring not too far away. Oblivious to the loss of his own family.

"It won't be long, my son." He tells the child, "We'll be safe soon. I promise."

_Protect him, he must be protected. And if it costs lives, then so be it. Many lives will be lost, but many more will die if the child does. Protect... protect._

Wrapping the child snugly again, and clasping him tightly to his chest, he keeps on running, running, running. He will find a safe haven for his child. He will. He must.

The life of the Planet depends on it.

* * *

Okay, I know that was short, and there seemed like there was very little to do with any ff, but it was there! Did you see it! Blink and you'll miss it! 

Anyway, it's only a prologue, and I know it doesn't make much sense, but it will eventually, trust me, okay?

Review please! Always appreciated!


	2. Chapter One: Riel

Title: Violators of Fate

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my computer, the clothes on my person, and my sanity, sometimes not even that... Square owns all characters, places and stuff...

Summary: A FF7 and FF8 crossover with some original characters from my messed up imagination.

Warning: Rated for later yaoi. (Cloud x Original character. References to Cloud x Zack) If you dunno what it means, please find out before you read this. Flames will be laughed at, since you obviously didn't read the warning.

Notes: Thanks to Dan, if it wasn't for your bitching about wanting to get Rift started, I would never of had the motivation to keep working at this one.

Original characters: The characters of Riel, Kassandra, Tirioch and Gallirax are mine and mine alone, nya ha! Any other original characters, I'll mark their names with an asterisk/star thingy when their names are mentioned, since they only play minor parts. The above-mentioned characters won't be marked, since I just mentioned them... duh...

* * *

Chapter one: Riel

Strange, really, how the wind makes you think. It brings back memories. A particular memory was always brought back to him by the wind, one he held very dearly. He never told her how much it meant to him, she'd probably laugh and call him a sentimental fool, but... he supposed that was okay, he always liked to hear Rinoa laugh too.

So it was sitting in his office with the wind blowing gently through the open window that Squall Leonhart thought fondly of that memory. Just after they had got Garden moving, after the missile threat and before they crashed into Fisherman's Horizon, Rinoa stood on the balcony, the wind tugging at her hair as the gulls screeched not so far above. She had turned and smiled at him. And it was most likely that was what Squall held most dear. She smiled at him. _Him. _No one else, that smile was for him and him alone. And he treasured that.

Thinking of Rinoa, he absently played with the ring on his finger. Not Griever, which he wore on his right hand. No, he played with a ring on his left hand. The wedding ring the Rinoa gave him, one of a set of two, the other was currently residing on his wife's finger. And he couldn't help but smile, something that, around a year ago, would have made his friends feint with shock. But since his wedding, the other Seeds had become accustomed to Squall smiling an awful lot more.

Sighing, Squall decided he should get back to work. He flicked through the papers on his desk, most of them reports from SeeDs about their missions, but then, one document caught his eye.

"What's this?" he said quietly to himself, "A new student? Hmph, s'been a while since we had one of those..."

Squall read through the form, muttering to himself, "Riel Caladon... Interesting name, wonder where he's from... Fifteen years old, orphaned... I know how that feels. Eh? Grew up in Shumi Village? That's uncommon. Good battle experience, ha! Hard to believe if you grew up with Shumis. Enjoys working out and playing guitar huh? Sounds interesting enough... Don't see any reason to reject him."

He took a sip of his coffee and continued to read the document, noting it was Quistis' hand writing. But his eyes widened and he spat his coffee out over the desk.

"She's bringing him here on the 29th of August? That's today! How long's this document been here!"

He scanned to the bottom of the paper 'Printed 22nd August'

"Dammit... What time?"

He continued skimming through the document, "Eleven hundred hours... well that's okay, it's only..." He looked at the clock on the wall, "Ten fifty-five! Shit!"

Squall leapt out of his chair, grabbing a cloth and quickly mopping up the coffee that was all over his desk, miraculously, none of it got on his documents. He arranged his papers neatly and sat down in his chair again, tucking his hair neatly behind his ear, noting how much it had grown over the years, then folding his hands together neatly and resting them on his desk, just in time to hear the knock on the door.

"Yes?"

Quistis entered with the young man in tow, who Squall couldn't see properly yet. She saluted the way all SeeDs should and said, "I brought your new student Sir."

"Yeah, about that." Squall said, "That document was printed a week ago, how come I only got it today?"

"It's been on your desk all week Sir." she answered with a frown.

Squall blinked, "It has?"

"Yes Sir, I brought it personally. I put it on your desk."

Squall frowned, "Someone must of put a whole bunch of papers on top of it. No wonder I didn't see it." he shook his head, "You just can't get the staff these days." He looked up at his friend, "You don't count Quistis, you're not a secretary so it's not your job to bring up documents. It's not your fault all my secretaries are dumb and put a bunch of non-important papers on top of an important one." He added after seeing her glare.

Quistis smiled. "Well, he's here, so... um... Am I dismissed? I have a class to teach."

Squall returned her smile, "Sure thing Quistis, see ya."

She waved and left the office, leaving them alone.

It was then that Squall managed to see all of his student. Was he..? Was he even human? He would have been, were it not for the large, dragon-like wings jutting out of the back of his shoulders, though he had them folded and tucked up neatly against his back. There was a patch of scales on his left cheek, and his left hand was covered completely by scales, his fingernails replaced with claws. He had ripped the shoulders of his shirt to make room for the spikes that grew out of his shoulders, one on each, and they seemed very much like the spikes that ran down a dragons back. His hair was long... very long, so long it looked as if he could sit on it, and a few bangs fell over his eyes. His eyes... They were the most beautiful shade of blue, dark and mysterious like the ocean at night, though the pupils were slit, much like a dragon. It seemed to Squall that this young man might be more dragon than human.

"What? What are you staring at?"

Squall was jerked out of his reverie. Even his voice was nothing like he expected. True enough, reading a document doesn't give one much of a hint of what someone will sound like, but when he saw him, he was expecting the voice to be fierce and threatening. Though there was a slight growl in his voice, he sounded almost... shy. Albeit, in a defensive manner. But he also sounded as if he was trying to push the growl out of his voice, as if he didn't like it...

Squall shook his head, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare... Riel... isn't it?"

The boy nodded.

"Take a seat Riel," Squall made a gesture at the chair opposite, "and we'll fill out this form and assign you to a class and dorm room, okay?"

Riel nodded and followed Squall's instructions, signing forms when told to and listening carefully.

* * *

Phew... well, that one was a little longer than the prologue, eh? And lookit! Lots more ff in this one! (Hey, at least there was a _hint_ in the prologue ¬-¬)

Review please! Always appreciated!


	3. Chapter Two: Not just a military school

Edited!

Thanks for the typo warning Death, sorted at school, though there may still be some... blah... Thanks for your advice!

Don't worry OK-kun, Cloud will be in it sooner or later!

Warnings in previous chapter... if you're reading this chapter then I presume you've read the ones before so you know the warnings... blah, on with the fic!

* * *

Chapter two: Not _just_ a military school...

For Kassandra Starbreeze, Balamb Garden was more than just a military school. It was the first place she saw every day and the last one at night. It was where all her friends were and where she was most comfortable. For Kassandra, Balamb Garden was home, not just a military school.

So it was no surprise that it hacked her off something rotten when people called it just that. Her two best friends, Tirioch and Gallirax, had long since learned not to say such things around her.

So when the new student, a mysterious boy named Riel Caladon (a name that Kassi found rather pretty), had joined their class, she hoped that at least he would share her opinion.

She had found herself becoming increasingly annoyed with "Dragon Boy", as she had secretly dubbed him, since when she asked him why he had joined, he said it was because he wanted to be in the military and SeeD seemed to be the best option.

"This is a military school, right?" he had asked rhetorically.

Kassi had decided not to talk to him.

But, there was definitely _something_, drawing about him. As much as she couldn't stand his stubbornness and his damned aloof personality, she couldn't help but wonder, what has he thinking behind those un-naturally deep blue eyes? How long did he spend brushing that enormous wealth of golden hair of his? How did it feel to have large Dragon wings jutting out of his back?

All these questions swam through her mind every time he took his seat next to her in class, every one of them on her lips as the cushion of the seat dipped ever-so-slightly under his weight, and yet they were never voiced. Sometimes, she'd look at him to ask, the words not coming, and she'd stare just a little too long and-

"What are you staring at?"

She was doing it again, looking at him just to ask a question, and he answered with that same defensive line, his voice cold and growling.

"Oh, nothing, you just have a bit of dirt on the side of you're nose, that's all." She lied; she had to think of something.

Dragon Boy whipped at the side of his nose with his human hand, "That it?"

Kassi nodded, and before she could say anything else, his attention was back on his monitor.

Damn he got on her nerves.

"Morning guys!"

Kassi smiled - as she always did - at Instructor Kineas' informal manor. Lots of students complained about how deathly _boring_ Xu was, Kassi felt extremely lucky to have an Instructor who not only had great experience, but was also so much _fun!_

"Morning Irvine." The class responded - he insisted that they use his first name, since he felt that "Instructor" made him sound too authoritive - but Riel remained silent.

"So, how's everyone on this fine, rainy day?" Irvine asked.

There were a few mutterings of "fine", but many people laughed, since the rain was pouring down hard enough to smash the glass windows. Riel still said nothing.

"Heh, enthusiastic this morning, aren't we?" Irvine grinned, "Alright, we're gonna do some teamwork today, so I want you to work with your neighbour for the task I'm gonna give ya, 'kay?"

Kassi's heart skipped a beat. "Work with your neighbour"? But that meant-

She looked at Riel, who was already looking at her with his icy blue orbs.

"Look, Riel, I'll understand if you'd rather work on your own-"

"You don't wanna work with me?"

Kassi blinked, that was unexpected... "I never said that..."

Riel continued to probe her with his spears of ice, "So what's the problem?"

_Damn, why can't I ever hold his gaze? _"There's no problem, I just thought you preferred working on your own."

"Whatever gave you that impression?" Even his voice was cold...

"Well, I-"

"Okay guys! Enough chit chat. Now then..."

XXXXXXXXX

She could practically feel the excitement resonating from herself and all the other candidates as they stepped into the training centre, weapons in hands were held tightly due to adrenaline rushes coursing through the young cadets. Kassi gripped Yuuseki - her Twin-Scythe - tightly in her left hand, its familiar weight comforting and bringing her head down from the clouds. Sure, she had sparred with Tirioch and Gallatrix before, but this would be her first _real_ battle, she couldn't help but be excited.

"Okay guys, listen up!"

The light chatter died immediately as all attention was given to the Instructor.

"There are _real_ monsters in here, so you gotta be real careful. Most of them are quite docile and won't attack unless you make the first move, so only pick fights with ones you know you can handle. However," everyone held their breath at his hesitation. When did Instructor _Kineas_ get serious? "Should there be a case where you meet a T-Rexaur, it will attack on sight. Do not, I repeat, do _not_ fight it unless you are sure you can handle it. If you know you can't, run. You might not be as strong or fast as a T-Rexaur, but you're definitely smarter, okay?"

Everyone nodded.

"Alright, I want you to work on your own for this. But if you see one of your fellow students struggling and they can't get away, help them." he looked over his class one last time, "Alright, on you go. We'll show Instructor Trepe which class is better. You guys have already beaten her class hand down on GF theory. Go for it!"

A cheer followed as the cadets went off to find their pray. Kassi grinned as she walked away, man, did Instructor Kineas know how to rouse a crowd! She crept among the bushes for a while until she found a group of Grats. Not only did she know that they weren't that strong physically or magically, but she was perfectly sure that they were none too bright either. No way did they have the sense to run from her. She was more of a match for them!

With a savage cry, Kassi leapt from her cover, swiping down one end of Yuuseki in a swift arc, slicing one of the monsters in half, she brought the other end around, spinning the whole thing over her head a few times before bring it down upon another's face, green blood spraying her clothes before it fell over limply, blood flowing freely as it twitched a few times in agony, then died.

The flaming haired teen grimaced as she wiped her jacket of the Grat's blood, but soon realised that she had one last foe to deal with, so she spun quickly, raising Yuuseki and shouting fiercely, ready to end it's meaningless life, "It's nothing personal." she said with a grin when -

_Stomp_

Kassi fell flat on her backside from the impact and stared in utter disbelief when her enemy had suddenly been replaced with a gigantic, crimson reptilian foot. Her eyes crept up its length... no... It couldn't be, could it? Could she have been so unlucky?

"T-Rexaur?"

The beast roared as it looked down upon the cadet, so helpless and such easy prey. She sat there motionless, too full of fear to do anything. What had the Instructor said that they should do if they met a T-Rexaur?

By the time anything registered, the monster had already lashed at her with its tail, Kassi quickly got to her feet and leapt aside. By now, all she knew was that she had to fight. There was nowhere for her to hide, and there was no way that she could out run it. She would have to make a stand. She rushed at the beast, lashing at its legs and tail, the only parts she could reach. The she leapt up, easy to slice at its face but-

_Swipe_

With one lash of its tail, Kassi was on the ground again, the wind knocked out of her lungs, face down. She rolled over and rubbed the dust out of her eyes, only to find the T-Rexaur's gaping maw in front of her, full of razor sharp teeth. It was then that the fear truly registered, and she let out a high pitched scream. This couldn't be the end! Her arm felt numb, she couldn't lift Yuuseki. By now she could feel the monsters damp, warm breath. This couldn't be the end... this couldn't be... she scrunched her eyes closed, awaiting the pain.

...The pain, where was it?

The roar of agony forced her to open her eyes. The T-Rexaur had backed off, blood streaming from one eye. Standing over her with one leg either side of her waist was Riel, tiny and slight but terrible at the same time, the katana in his right hand dripping with blood. She didn't know which one looked more ferocious, the T-Rexaur or Riel.

"You're way in over your head Starbreeze." Riel said quietly, katana poised and ready. With one graceful leap, he was upon the beast, cart wheeling and back flipping whenever the monster tried to strike back.

Watching Riel fight was like watching a professional performer dance, she'd never seen anything like it! His every move was so graceful and easy, but the slightest of cuts that looked as if they wouldn't even leave a scratch in a block of butter were deadly gashes that spewed the crimson liquid of life. Kassi couldn't help but watch in awe, completely mesmerized, as the small blonde teen took down the mighty beast within minutes... or maybe it was seconds...

Riel slid his katana back into its sheath that hung on the back of his belt, then turned and eyed the girl with cold blue eyes, "And I thought you would have known better."

Kassi sighed and pushed herself up, getting to her feet and brushing the dust and blood from her clothes. "Gee Riel, how nice of you to be so concerned, I'm fine thanks."

Riel's gaze didn't shift an inch, "Feeling bitter are we?"

"Bitter? Why should I be?"

"Because I killed the T-Rexaur and you couldn't?"

"No." Kassi answered, trying to sound as cold as the blonde but sounding more peevish than anything else, "I wasn't trying to kill it, just wound it so I can get away. I'm not stupid Riel, I _do_ know my limits."

Riel arched one slim, perfect eyebrow, "Well it certainly didn't look like it."

"Well, it was."

"Not from where I'm standing."

"Then move downwind." And she pushed past him, making sure that her shoulder collided aggressively with his. Damn Dragon Boy pissed her off sometimes!


	4. Chapter Three: Calm Before the Storm

Disclaimer: You know it by now...

* * *

Chapter Three: Calm before the storm

There was a kind of uneasiness in the air that morning, and Kassi didn't need three guesses to know why. She fiddled with the hem of her uniform, tapped her feet, played with her hair, and just all around fidgeted as she waited for Instructor Trepe to show up and assign herself and many others in her position to their squads for the SeeD exam.

So she stood there for at least half an hour until the Instructor graced the cadets with her appearance, and then at least another half hour waiting for her name to be called. Gods she was bored... and nervous... and irritated... and-

"Kassandra Starbreeze, you're squad E's leader."

_Finally!_

Kassi stepped forward and took her place at the front, waiting for the other members of her group to be called out.

"The other members of squad E are... Tirioch Orion."

Tirioch leapt up happily, eagerly joining his friend, wrapping an arm over her shoulders, "I'm with you! Great! We're so gonna ace this exam!"

Kassi eyed him side long, "Well I'm glad you're so enthusiastic..."

"Gallatrix Y'Loren, you as well."

The large youth joined his friends, smiling at Kassi, "You'll be a great leader Kassi, don't worry."

"Worried?" She laughed, "Who says I'm worried!"

Gallatrix and Tirioch exchanged a look, then looked back at the girl, "You are." they said in unison.

Kassi narrowed her eyes, "Hey..."

"And last member for squad E," Quistis continued, "is Riel Caladon."

The three young cadets froze as the petite blonde made his way forward, what he lacked in height he made up for in skill, strength and aloofness. Kassi was inwardly grateful to have such as powerful team-mate, but team-mate was as far as it went really, she could hardly call him a friend. She could trust his ability, that much was certain, but how well would he co-operate?

"Er... Glad to have you with us..."

Riel regarded her seriously for a moment; slit reptilian blue eyes fixed on her, unafraid and definitely unimpressed. After a long moment, he nodded and went back to listening to what the Instructor had to say. Kassi also turned her intention to Quistis, after a sigh of relief when Riel's attention was no longer on her.

"Thank you, now, the Commander has a few words he'd like to share with you before you go, best of luck to you all."

"Thanks Quistis." Squall said as he stepped forward. He briefly looked over this years candidates and approvingly. "Welcome. No doubt you're all a little nervous."

There was the sound of weak-hearted laughter from the crowd, to which Squall spared a half smile.

"I won't bore you with the "I remember the day I stood where you do now" speech, but I will tell you that your mission _will_ be tough on you, you _are_ going onto a real battlefield after all. And don't expect your opponent to back off if you feel you're in a losing fight, because all of your battles will be real. There will be no Instructors to tell you what to do and no one to help but your companions. Help each other out, listen to each other, and above all, trust each other. Leaders, do what you can to make the best descisions, but remember to ask your comrades for help, you don't have to do it alone, and the rest of you, don't expect your leader to make all the choices. I wish you all the best of luck, do your best."

The candidates saluted in perfect unison, shouting out "Yes Sir!" although Kassi felt all the more nervous. _A real battlefield... Whoopdie flippin' do, I think I just saw my confidence fly out the window..._

Squall saluted them in return, a rare sight someone so high up the military ladder. His right hand that was raised in perfect SeeD salute style crossed his chest and he held it at the left side of his face, then it swung out and pointed out the door, "Move out!" He cried.

With a fierce cry, the assembled cadets made their way to storm the car park where the vehicles were waiting for them.

Squall jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, then breathed a sigh of relief when he found it was his wife, Rinoa.

"Wow, you sure know how to rally a crowd." she complimented.

Squall shrugged, "You get used to it after two years of practice..."

Rinoa's warm smile turned to one of concern, "I couldn't help but notice that Kassi was among this years lot..."

"She did pass the written exam..."

"But... Are you sure she's ready? Squall she's still very young and-"

"Rinoa," Squall interrupted, "she's not a little girl anymore. She can take care of herself. Besides, I think we provided her with enough motivation..."

"You mean Riel, right?"

Squall nodded. "He'll protect her... At least, he'd better..."

Rinoa hid her smile behind her hand; "Looks like you were worried after all..." she choked down her laughter, her face becoming serious, "But you know Squall, you have changed allot these past two years..."

Squall folded his arms across his chest, "Whatever..."

Rinoa giggled, "Squall, wasn't your wedding vow that'd you stop that?"

"Oh shush you..."

No matter how many times people had said it, no amount of warning could have prepared him for what he had to face now. It set his mind on edge, he was getting increasingly agitated and moody, and he was more than ready to attack anyone who tried to tell him to calm down and... How the hell could the others stand it?

"So Kassi," Tirioch began, not even noticing Riel's increasing aggressiveness, "do you have the mission brief?"

Kassi nodded, "Yeah, we're on our way to Esthar, we're aiding the Esthar army in their battle against Galbadia, Garden received their request for aid a few days ago and decided that it would be the perfect opportunity to test us. We're to-"

"Do you guys mind?" Riel cried.

The three other teenagers turned their wide-eyed gazes to the blonde.

"Riel?" Kassi ventured.

"Have you guys no idea of how to be quiet! You've been chatting this whole time, it's giving me a headache!"

"Geez... who ruffled your feathers?" Gallatrix mused.

"Scales Gallatrix." Tirioch corrected, "He's not a bird-"

"What was that?" the shorter boy leapt to his feet, murder looking as if it were at the top of his to do list.

"All right guys break it up!" Kassi piped up, "Gallatrix, Tirioch, don't make him more annoyed than he already is. And Riel, what the hell's gotten into you?"

"What's gotten into me," Riel growled, "is that you guys have no clue of the meaning of the words 'shut up!'"

"I think the others have every right to be briefed about their mission, and I think you would do well to listen, don't you?" Kassi asked.

Riel turned his face away, "Feh, do what you want."

Kassi glared at him while he was turned away, damned Dragon-boy. "I will." She turned to the other two boys, "So, you wanted a mission brief?"

They nodded in unison.

"Right," Kassi began, "as I said, we're going to aid Esthar. Galbadia invaded at least a week ago, Esthar thought they could handle them, but Galbadia has been using highly powerful monsters in their infantry. Thing is, these monsters aren't natural, Galbadia has some sort of technology that we didn't know of." She took a breath as she read the document in her hand, "Squad E - that's us - are to infiltrate Galbadia Garden, locate the source of these monsters and disable it."

Tirioch nodded, "Sounds simple enough..."

Kassi continued to read her documents, "I wouldn't be so sure, these monsters seem to be _very_ powerful."

Gallatrix shrugged, "We'll be fine, we've got Riel on our team!"

Riel opened one eye and glared at the large youth. Since his argument with the crimson haired girl, he'd decided to stretch himself out across two vacant seats, his arms folded behind his head, one leg crossed over the other in a casually relaxed gesture.

"Well I'm glad you're so confident in my skills." the blonde growled, "Try doing something yourself."

Kassi narrowed her eyes at him. _Whatever Dragon-boy._ "Anyway, we need to find a way into this Garden." She stepped to the side of the giant monitor on the wall and switched it on; an image of Galbadia Garden appeared on the screen. "Well, this is a map of Galbadia Garden." she pointed at a flashing red dot just off-centre, "And this is our target. We gotta get there." She raised one perfect red eyebrow, "Any ideas?"

Gallatrix shrugged his huge shoulders, "There's a front entrance isn't there?"

"And security dumass." Riel added quietly.

"What about the roof? Surely we can get in from there." Tirioch suggested, "Come on, there's _always_ an entrance at the roof."

"Which is exactly why there isn't one, moron." Riel muttered.

"Well do _you_ have any better ideas four-foot-nothing!" Tirioch cried.

Riel leapt to his feet, "Care to say that again?"

"Enough!" Kassi cried. "Tirioch, don't provoke him. Riel, I've got no idea what's wrong with you, but don't take it out on us. If you think our ideas are so bad, why don't you enlighten us with your obviously superior knowledge, _princess_."

Riel glared at her, his slit eyes menacing but Kassi was either accustomed to it, or just far too angry for it to effect her. "You-"

"Yes me." Kassi cut in, "Don't forget your place here Riel, I'm squad leader and you're not. Now, are you gonna be part of out team or not? Or do you need me to find you a dictionary and look up _team_ for you?"

Riel opened his mouth to reply, but quickly changed his mind. He huffed out his breath and sat back down, folding his arms, "...Fine."

Kassi breathed a sigh of relief. Tirioch smile up at her but she scowled at him in return, "Don't think you're the innocent party. If you hadn't provoked them, I wouldn't have had to split you two up like a pair of kids!"

Tirioch hung his head, looking down at his feet, "Sorry Kassi..."

She sighed, "Well, you shouldn't really be apologising to me... but I won't embarrass either of you like that. Shall I continue?"

Tirioch nodded, and Riel, his pride not quite willing for him to show a display of submission to the redhead, merely looked up and paid attention to Kassi's instructions.

"So," she continued, "How are we getting in here? The front door will be too heavily guarded, and Galbadia isn't dumb enough to know that the roof is vulnerable, they'll have it guarded too."

Riel peered at the image of the enemy Garden, eyes narrowing, he pointed at a large, square shaped area, "What's that?"

"That?" Kassi asked, frowning, "That's the basketball court... Wait, that's it!"

Tirioch frowned, "It is?"

"Yeah! The court's open air! Sure, it'll be guarded, but nothing we can't handle, right?" Kassi cried. "Nice one Riel."

Riel looked at her from the corner of his eye, then leaned his head against the back of the chair, closing his deep blue eyes, "Whatever."

Tirioch glared at the blonde, "She just gave you a compliment."

"Tirioch..." Kassi groaned.

"And?" Riel asked the other boy, sitting up and glaring at him, ignoring the crimson haired teen.

"Riel..."

"You could at least sound a _little_ grateful." Tirioch said, eyes narrowing.

"Guys..."

"You know Tirioch, for a moment, I thought I might have cared." Riel replied, closing his eyes again.

"Why you-"

"Whatever moron."

"Bring it shorty!"

"I'm daring you to say that to my face asshole!"

"I would if I didn't have to bend down so far!"

"That's it! You're dead!"

Kassi sighed; this was going to be a _loooong_ day.

* * *

Aww, poor Kassi... lol. R'n'R please!


	5. Chapter Four: The Exam

Chapter Four: The Exam

The wind whipped through crimson hair, causing it swirl in front of her face as she observed the scene from afar, drawing closer to it every second. She had never seen Galatia Garden up close, it was truly a sight, almost menacing, intimidating... The large red building hovered over the barren land that was Esthar, soldiers and gunfire exploding from its gaping maw. Kassi gulped, trying to cling to whatever confidence she had left.

There was little warning; just a slight rustle of sound alerted her attention that something else was there. She tensed, gripping the handle of Yuuseki tighter and spinning around, holding the weapon out ready to strike, but stopped when she saw golden hair and bright green scales and blue eyes.

"Wow, will attacking your team-mates get you extra points?" Riel asked, one eyebrow cocked in a perfect arch.

"Christ Riel! You scared me..." Kassi breathed, holding her weapon at her side, she shook her head, "I dunno, d'you think you'll get points for creeping up on me?"

Riel shrugged, sighing, "Touché."

Kassi brushed her hair out of her eyes, fixing her vision on the enemy Garden, her heartbeat increasing as she imagined the fierce battle that was about to take place, and the one that she and her friends were about to get involved in.

"Nervous?"

Kassi blinked, violet eyes wide. That sounded like concern... but from Riel? Wow. "Would you think me weak if I said yes?"

The blonde shook his head, "Nah. It's your first real battle, right?"

Kassi frowned, "Aren't the battles in the training centre real?"

Riel looked at her side-long, "Yeah, I guess. But those are monsters. Have you ever had to kill a human?" Riel laughed when she didn't answer, a cold laugh, no mirth in it at all, "Didn't think so. I haven't either, don't worry. But I've heard things. It's nothing like killing a monster."

Kassi shuddered, "Thanks?" she shook her head vigorously, looking out at the horizon, her stomach twisting into knots of anticipation.

She jumped when se felt Riel stand next to her, also looking out at the battle ahead of them, lost in thought.

"Looks fierce huh?" the red haired teen asked quietly.

Riel nodded slowly, slipping his slim katana from its sheath at his hip, holding it low in his human hand as the wind picked up his cascade of blonde hair, pulling it behind him in a flowing banner of gold. Kassi looked over at him then, the midday sun high in the bright blue sky, forming a perfect background behind him, right then, at that very moment, regardless of scales and claws and wings and a bad attitude, Riel was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

And then he moved and spoiled it all, "What?"

Kassi shook her head, "Nothing. We should get to the others."

Riel shrugged but followed the girl as she descended back into the vessel, hesitating at its entrance, looking at it as if it were a poisonous snake.

"What's up?" Kassi asked, turning back to the blonde.

Riel turned away, murmuring something under his breath. Gods this was embarrassing!

Kassi's brow furrowed in concern, "Is something wrong Riel?"

"I'm claustrophobic, okay?" Riel growled, spinning on his heel and turning away, arms folded across his chest and wings flaring in an angry gesture.

Kassi wanted to laugh, just to throw her head and laugh at the one weakness in the blonde that had just happened to surface, just like he would. ...But no, she couldn't bring herself down to his level. Instead, she smiled sympathetically, "Look, we won't be in there very long. I won't tell the others but if you don't come inside they'll suspect something." She raised an eyebrow, a cocky smirk stretching her lips, "You wouldn't want Tirioch to figure it out would you?"

Riel scowled, "You're right... I guess. Fine." And he followed her inside, allowing himself a small grimace whilst no one could see.

"Okay guys, get ready." Kassi commanded, "And hold onto something, we're gonna be crashing straight into G-Garden, the vessel will give us something to stand on to get into the basketball court."

Kassi checked Tirioch and Gallatrix were suitably ready for the impact and hooking Yuuseki to her back, then crouched behind one of the seats, gripping as tightly to it as she could. She was pretty sure that Riel could handle himself, but spared him a glance just in case. Her wide eyes blinked when she saw him walk over to her, crouching next to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders, drawing her closer to himself, his scaled hand holding the back of her head which he rested against his shoulder.

"Riel?"

"You worry too much about everyone else. Try looking out for yourself." was his only explanation.

Kassi questioned no further and held on to the other boy, trying to protect him as best as she could. Maybe Riel was a team player after all...

Riel gritted his teeth when the vessel shook due to the impact, unconsciously; he drew the girl closer to himself, wrapping his wings around her protectively. He heard Gallatrix give a pained cry and Tirioch asking if he was okay, but was more concerned for the fragile girl in his arms. He shook his head, frowning. _You've gotten soft Riel. _He thought, _since when did you care?_

It ended almost as soon as it started; Riel slowly tucked his wings against his back, pushing Kassi away a little so he could check her for damage. She seemed okay, looked a little shaken but still okay.

The flaming haired girl smiled up at the blonde, "Thanks Riel." She got to her feet with the boys help, who quickly let go of her hands and looked away, muttering an incoherent sound of distaste under his breath. Kassi didn't pursue the topic, assuming that what had just happened was the boy's way of thanking her for keeping his secret.

"Everyone okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Gallatrix grunted.

"If 'okay' means still in one piece, then yeah." Tirioch groaned.

Kassi gave him a smile, then drew out her twin-scythe, "Come on, we haven't got long." she stood by the entrance, waiting until Gallatrix and Tirioch left. Kassi gripped Riel's arm before he left, holding him back, almost smiling at the way his quizzical look made him look _almost_ innocent.

"What?" he thought for a while, "If this is about-"

"What's a Dragon's eyesight like compared to a humans?" Kassi asked quickly.

Riel blinked, blue eyes large, then they narrowed as sudden realisation hit him, "Pretty good... Why?"

Kassi nodded, "I need you to run ahead, fly if you have to, and tell us what you see in the way of security or whatever. I want to know what we're getting into before it happens. Can you do that for me?"

Riel nodded, accepting a headset communicator that Kassi offered him and set it against his ears, putting the microphone in place over his lips. He drew his katana and ducked out of the vessel, then with one leap and a powerful beat of his wings, the blonde was soaring high above the rest of the party.

"Can you hear me Riel?" Kassi asked, speaking into the communicator. Best to test these things after all.

"Loud and clear."

"See anything?"

"A few Galbadian soldiers standing in the games court. Nothing you guys can't handle. There's a few of 'me on the overhang just above the entrance though, most likely planning to ambush you guys." there was a moments pause before his voice came back to the girl's ears, "Want me to take 'em out?"

Kassi considered that for a second, "Better had. Knock them around a bit, but _try _not to kill them; we don't want too many casualties."

There was a grunt of disappointment but no further argument. Kassi watched the blonde's form descend upon the unwary soldiers, crashing his knee into on of their faces and whacking the other soundly on the back of the head with the hilt of his katana, nudging both of their now-unconscious forms off the edge. Kassi charged forward, a harsh battle cry rushing form her throat as she led the other two boys onwards. She blocked the attack of one of the soldiers with one of the blades of her scythe, bringing the other end up to slash at her enemy's legs. He stumbled to the floor, clutching the gushing wound in his calf, looking up just in time to see the flaming haired girl's foot crash into his temple, knocking him unconscious. She dusted off her uniform and turned to the two, both standing over their knocked out opponents. Riel fluttered gracefully to the floor, eyes alert looking all around.

"Is that everyone?" Tirioch asked, spinning his nunchucks before hooking them on his belt.

"Seems to be." Riel muttered. "There'll be more inside."

Kassi nodded, "Right. Let's go guys. Riel, take the front, lemme know if you see anyone, or _anything._ We've no idea what these monsters look like."

Riel nodded, darting stealthily into the building while the others walked a little ways behind.

"Be on guard, and stay close." Kassi warned the other two quietly.

There was a loud crash then, a sharp shriek of pain, and then a gasp from Kassi as she saw Riel come flying back from the corridor he had just turned in to, his back smacking into the wall, blood dripping from his lip.

"Riel!" the three other candidates cried, running towards him, "What-"

Riel growled, getting to his feet, katana gripped tightly in his hand. Kassi looked up the corridor, eyes widening in fright, the most grotesque creature she had seen in her entire life standing only a few yards away. It looked somewhat human, yet in places its left side was covered with patches of grey fur, claws on the left hand. The left side seemed overall _larger_ than the right, which appeared more human, giving it a lopsided gait. The left side of its face seemed wolf-like, fangs replacing the normal human teeth on its left side. It let out a loud, almost _agonised_ roar, and then charged forward. Riel lunged at it, jumping over it and slashing at its shoulders whilst Kassi and the others attacked from the front.

"What _is _this thing?" Tirioch cried, and then let out a shout as he only _just_ managed to dodge being slashed in the chest by its claws.

"Must be one of Galbadia's monsters!" Kassi answered laboriously, managing to land a slice on the beast's thigh before darting out of it's way again. It let out a gigantic howl of pain before lunging at her. Riel leapt in front, growling fiercely and holding his katana ready, but he let out an animal-like yelp as he was easily knocked aside.

"Riel!" Kassi rushed over to the blonde, kneeling beside him, brushing stray strands of blonde hair out of the boy's eyes, "You okay?"

"Yeah..." Riel growled, he looked up at the monster then, eyes widening as it charged at them, "Look out!" He pushed her away, rolling the other way.

There was another agonised roar. Riel looked up at the beast then, clutching at a large spearhead protruding from its heart. After another howl, the beast fell dead, Gallatrix still holding his spear ready.

"You guys okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Kassi said, getting to her feet. "How about you Riel?"

The boy nodded, using the wall to help himself up, wiping the blood away from his lips. "We should get moving."

"Right." Tirioch said seriously, "Did you find anything before _that_ showed up?" he asked, nudging the lifeless monster's form with his toe.

"Yeah. That room at the back there where it came from. Looked like a lab." the blonde told them, grimacing and rubbing at his temple, "Ow..."

"Let's go then." Kassi ordered, "Stay close, keep your weapons ready." and they set out for the lab. Kassi pushed at the door carefully. Nothing. Maybe push a little harder. Nope... Damn. "Any ideas?"

Riel peered at the side of the door, "There's a code needed to unlock it."

Tirioch snorted, "Well done Dragon-Boy! You're a regular Sherlock Holmes!"

Riel glared at him, "Quiet."

"Riiight. And I suppose you know how to-" there were a few beeping sounds, a small voice saying "access denied", some more beeps, another "access denied", then a growl and a crashing noise as Riel smashed his scaled fist into the panel.

"Oh nice one! Now how are we gonna-"

Riel dug his claws between the gap, pulling the door open a crack, "Gimme a hand with this." Riel grunted.

"I thought you were really strong, thought you didn't need-"

"Just shut up and help!"

Tirioch sighed and stood next to the blonde, gripping one door with both hands so Riel could use both arms on the other, almost growling with the strain. Tirioch stopped eventually, doubled over and panting, while Riel leaned against the wall, wiping sweat from his brow.

"That should be enough." Riel puffed.

Kassi nodded, "Be on guard, there might be more of those... Whatever it was."

The room was large, covered with monitors and white washed walls. Riel eyed the room warily, listened for a few seconds, and even took a few sniffs before relaxing his grip on his katana. "We're safe, there's nothing here."

Kassi let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. "Well that's a relief." she breathed, hooking Yuuseki to her back, "Com eon, let's check out some of these computers. We might find something on the data base."

Green letters and numbers set across a black background flashed across their eyes as they scanned Galbadia Garden's data, searching for _anything_ that may have some relation to the monster they encountered. A few documents cropped up, a few that Kassi didn't quite understand. Then something caught her eyes...

"Hey, come look at this!"

The three boys exchanged a look then gathered around the girl, "What is it?" Tirioch asked.

"A document. About something called 'Mako'." she said, "Here. 'Shin-Ra Inc delivered first batch of Mako, claiming it can be used as an energy source and can be used to engineer powerful weapons, but is more efficient for creating biological weapons.' Must be the monsters..."

Riel frowned, "Shin-Ra Inc? Who are they?" he shook his head, blonde hair falling in his eyes, "Never mind, keep going."

"Hmm... let's see... 'First Mako test carried out on common Balamb Bite Bug. Subject rejected Mako. Consider other subjects. Second subject, T-Rexaur. Subject accepted Mako treatment. Subject was seen to have highly increased physical capabilities as well as developing magical abilities unseen in its species. Subject terminated after escaping containment and threatening safety of staff.'"

"Hmph," Gallatrix snorted, "serves them right."

"Yeah... Whoa, wait a sec..." Kassi said, eyes widening, "'Mako tests successful in Dragon-like, Bird-like and Wolf-like creatures. Tests on human subjects complete success. Heightened strength, speed, magical capabilities and also mental capacity. The Mako seems to allow humans to use more than ten-percent of their brain for conscious actions, allowing quicker reaction time and highly improved hand-eye co-ordination allowing greatly improved close combat capabilities. The only side effect observed is that the eyes of the subject glow when subjected to Mako, though it doesn't appear harmful.'"

"Human subjects?" Riel hissed.

"There's more." Kassi told them seriously. "'Hybrid project approved. Mako will be used in the project. Mako hoped to improve compatibility.'"

"Hybrid project?" Tirioch asked, "What is it?"

Kassi's brow furrowed in confusion. "Access denied. I'll try and hack into it. Wait... Got it! We're in! Ooookay... 'During Mako experiments on beasts and Humans, the idea of fusing a monster with a Human (codenamed 'Hybrid Project') was considered. All previous experiments failed. Hybrid Project aborted. The subject was observed to have improvements overall, but natural Human strength failed to cope with the mutations. After successful Mako experiments on Humans, Hybrid Project reconsidered. It was suggested that infusing the subject with Mako after the mutation would allow the subject enough strength to withstand the procedure until the mutation is complete. First subject died after a few hours. Subject thought to be in a weakened state at the start of procedure and thus has a low tolerance to Mako. Consider moderating Mako levels during procedure. Subject two - success. Fusion of Human and wolf is by no means perfect, mental capacity lowered, but will follow orders perfectly. Consider use for biological weapon.' ...What the hell?"

"What's wrong Kassi?" Riel asked, peering at the monitor.

"That thing we fought... it was one of these _Hybrids._" she looked back at the monitor, sighing in disgust. "There's more, but it's basically talking about how to improve their Hybrid weapons. Looks like the lab they use is up the back." She took a disc from her pocket and inserted it into the slot, removing once she'd downloaded al the necessary data, left a nasty virus then got to her feet, "Can't leave without a parting gift. Come on; let's go check out that lab."

There was a sound of agreement from the other three. The lab door was unlocked, which Kassi found strange. The again, Galbadia probably didn't expect them to get this far and thus didn't deem it necessary to secure the lab. _Galbadia and their pride. _Kassi thought with a smile, _It'll be the end of them, surely._

The room behind the door was spacious, with gigantic cylinders placed around the edges of the lab, a jungle of wires and tubes on the floor connected to each of them, supplying Galbadia's experiments with whatever it was they required. Kassi vaguely wondered which of the tubes carried the 'Mako' substance that seemed to be central to these weapons, was it the dark black powder substance kept in a large glass flask at one end of the room? Or was it the eerily glowing green liquid that travelled along most of the tubes into the experiment cylinders? Kassi's instinct told her it was the latter and shuddered.

"Experimenting on humans..." Tirioch mumbled, a shudder not unlike Kassi's clearly audible in his voice, "This is just wrong..." He turned away from the experiment he was looking at, a failed one, according to the plaque set at it's base, but kept for studying on how to improve, frowning at Riel, who stood in front of one of the cylinders with a haunted look in his blue eyes. "Riel?"

"What...?" Riel's voice was barely more than a whisper, his scaled hand reaching up and resting on the glass, eyes wide and never leaving whatever it was inside.

"What's wrong Riel?" Kassi asked, rushing over to her blonde companion.

"What the hell is this?" Lower than a whisper this time, though fear was more than clear as his voice wavered, looking as if he were ready to bolt right then and there.

Kassi gasped when she looked into the glass. Riel was plainly afraid, and she could see why.

* * *

Phew... this chap was longer than usual... aaaaaaand (drum roll) a cliff-hanger! Mwuhahahahah! ahem... s'cuse me. R 'n' R Please! 


	6. Chapter five: Things Inhuman

Reviews: Thanks to all who have reviewed (AKA: Death-Scimitar, lol!) Glad you like it so far, there's much, _much_ more to come. Hopefully any plot twists haven't been _too_ obvious... And now you shall all pay tribute to me with a daily offering of cookies! ...Ahem, lol?

Itsy bitsy disclaimer: You know the usual one, but added to that, I don't own the chapter title, Square-Enix do, it's the name of one of the chapters in the first "Drakengard" ...can't remember which chapter though... Yeah, Square-Enix owns chapter title... I'm pretty sure I didn't need this disclaimer... but hey, better to be safe than sorry.

Aaaaaaaaand... Back to the fic!

* * *

Chapter Five: Things Inhuman

Wide violet eyes stared in a mix of utter fear, shock and disbelief. The glass was slightly misted, but not enough to obscure the figure inside. Its form was lithe and slender, almost... _graceful._ Eyes closed with long dark hair flowing like a waterfall over its shoulders and down its back. Red scales covered one arm ending in a claw and a patch of them on its cheek. There were differences of course but... She couldn't help but look at Riel, then back at the figure, different yet... _similar..._

Riel seemed to have noticed long before her.

"This... Isn't real, right? I'm just going crazy... Aren't I?" Riel's voice was barely more than a whisper, but unlike Kassi, there were no mixed feelings, just one emotion that was practically dripping in his voice that none of the group had _ever_ expected to hear from the young blonde. Not ever.

Panic.

Pure, raw panic. Panic that made his eyes widen in a look of total fear. Panic that sets the heart racing to a point which it may over exert itself and cause someone to collapse. Panic that blinded a person to anything that may have just the tiniest glimmer of hope. Panic that made someone forget who or what is real, or even if this whole experience was real. Riel hoped it wasn't. That if he shut his eyes and opened them again, all of this would be gone and he'd be warm and safe in his bed back in his dorm room in Balamb Garden and he could shrug this whole thing off as a bad dream.

But when he opened his eyes, he found that there was no waking up from this nightmare.

Tirioch took a step forward and crouched at the cylinders base. "This one's dead too, but there are others that are still alive." he stood up and shook his head, "This is just sick."

Kassi could only nod as she continued to watch Riel, who was visibly shaking now, hands fisted so tight that even the nails on his human hand could have drawn blood from his palms.

Gallatrix, hulking and powerful as he was, was a gentle soul at heart. He clasped one large hand over Riel's upper arm, firm but reassuring, "You okay?"

Riel could only look down at his clenched fists, "Define 'okay' and I might be able to answer."

Tirioch made a sound of agreement, "Yeah, I can see where you're coming from pal. They do look a lot like you don't they?"

"Tirioch!" Kassi hissed.

"I'm just saying!" Tirioch cried in his defence, "Think about it, Riel shows up at Garden as if from nowhere, and then we find out about these Hybrids. It's quite likely that he's one of 'em!"

"Shut up Tirioch!"

"Was I?"

Everyone turned at the almost silent question, concern in their eyes.

"Is it possible that I'm just... an experiment?" The blonde looked up, his eyes dark with confusion mixed with sorrow. In Kassi's mind, he looked very close to tears.

"Well, maybe," Tirioch answered with a shrug, "I don't know for sure but, it's possible isn't it?"

"So I'm a monster? Is that it?" Uh-oh. That was a warning sign if Kassi ever heard one. The pitch of his voice raised ever so slightly that could only mean that his emotions were slowly turning to anger.

"No!" Tirioch defended, "I mean, these guys _were_ human once-"

"Once?" Definitely angry, "They were human _once?_ So what are they now?" Silence. "Answer me Tirioch!"

"Riel, it's-"

"Stay out of this Kassi!" Riel barked, "Unless you think I'm a monster too! Do you? Well?"

"Leave her alone Riel!" Gallatrix cried, gripping the blonde's arm tightly.

Riel swung his scaled arm around, the back of his hand catching the larger youth's cheek in a sound back-handed slap, "Let go of me! You think I'm just a monster too, don't you?"

"Riel we-"

"Shut up Kassi! Okay? Just shut _up!_ I don't need you guys trying to talk _reason_ into me. What do I need _reason_ for now anyway?" he hung his head, hand gripped tightly on the hilt of his katana. The three other teenagers took an involuntary step back. "It can't be true. I have memories. The Shumi Tribe raised me, they cared for me. I remember it dammit!" he looked up at the others, blazing icy fire in his blue orbs, "Are my memories all lies? Are they? Tell me dammit!"

"Riel! Please!"

With an animal howl, Riel turned and slammed his fist into the cylinder behind him, shattering and sending the shards of glass around him, the glowing liquid bursting out of it, the figure slumping to the ground. When Riel turned to him, his eyes were full of crazed emotion that made him look _far_ from human, hair stuck flat against his face from the liquid coating it. Kassi was amazed at how different the blonde could look in such a short space of time, from someone vulnerable, to someone truly frightening.

Another howl of rage burst from the blonde as he stabbed the already dead Hybrid on the floor, and then smashing the next cylinder and any monitors or other equipment in his path, bent on killing any live Hybrid in the lab, and mutilating already dead ones just to be sure.

The other three teenagers stood at the doorway, Tirioch breathlessly requesting assistance from as many SeeDs possible. Kassi stared, wide eyed and fearful, afraid that if she or any of the others so much as _breathed_ too heavily then the enraged boy would turn on them. She managed to catch snippets of words amongst Riel's cries, mainly questions along the lines of "What am I?"

She jumped when the door opened behind her, at least fifteen SeeDs standing in the doorway, one of which was the commander himself, and a few being the Instructors. Squall's blue-grey eyes widened at the total destruction still going on in the lab, though he shook himself out of his reverie and turned to the candidates.

"Are you guys alright?" he asked, worry evident in his voice.

Gallatrix and Tirioch nodded, still looking afraid, whilst Kassi ran into the Commander's arms, a few tears leaking from her eyes as she clung to him fearfully. Squall's eyes softened as he looked down at her, patting her back a few times before handing her to Quistis, "Look after her." he said, "Take them somewhere safe."

Quistis nodded, taking the flaming haired girl in her arms and escorting her and the two boys away, heading out of the enemy Garden.

Squall took a few steps forward, "You guys wait here," he commanded to the other SeeDs, "I'll try and reason with him. I want your assistance _only_ if he attacks. If he does, I want you to restrain him, we don't want him harmed."

The SeeDs nodded their understanding as Squall approached the boy.

"Riel?" he called, "Riel, talk to me."

Riel withdrew his blade from a lifeless Hybrid's neck, drawing a sickening squelching noise as he turned on the chocolate haired man, a mad look in his blue eyes. Squall had to stop himself from recoiling form that gaze, knowing that if he showed any sign of fear then the boy would be more likely to attack.

_"Talk?"_ Riel asked, his voice as crazed as his eyes, "What's there to _talk_ about?" he turned away and smashed another cylinder with his scaled fist, uncaring for the blood seeping from it. "I'm not finished."

Squall reached out and grabbed Riel's wrist before he could bring his blade down on the lifeless Hybrid at his feet. "Riel, its dead already." he sighed and shook his head, "C'mon, there's no need for this, let's go."

Riel wrenched his hand from the Commander's grip, knocking him away with his forearm. "There's _every_ need for this!" he roared, holding the point of his katana to Squall's throat. "You don't-" he turned away sharply at the sound of more footsteps headed his way as the other SeeDs charged at him.

"Stay out of this!" he howled, casting an Aero spell just in front of them, watching with satisfaction as the few at the front stumbled.

"Riel, stand down."

Riel winced as a blade was pressed against his throat, an arm wrapped tightly around his waist. He followed the blade's length with his eyes, recognizing the winged lion engraving close to the hilt, the Commander's Gunblade. He squirmed at the feeling of the arm around his waist, hating having contact with another person.

"Let go." Riel growled, baring his teeth.

"I will once you calm down." Squall told him forcefully, "You've nothing to gain from this."

Riel snarled, then slammed his foot down hard on Squall's, the other flinching just enough for him to slip away. He swung his katana at the other SeeDs that approached him, catching one on the arm and another on his thigh, a maniacal laugh escaping his lips.

Squall rushed at him again, Gunblade swiping at the feet of the young candidate, hoping to cause him to stumble so the others could restrain him, but the youth nimbly leapt over the Commander's blade and lunged at him, a mad cry rushing from his throat. Squall stood his ground, waiting patiently. This could be his chance...

Riel yelped when he was caught in a headlock by the chocolate haired man, his wrist grabbed twisted painfully in Squall's hand, making him lose his grip of his katana. He struggled as he was brought to the floor by the larger man, trying futilely to free himself but only succeeded in wearing himself out. He growled and tried to bite Squall's arm, but couldn't quite reach said arm. Squall shifted his position so he could restrain the boy more effectively, sitting on the small of Riel's back, his scaled arm twisted around and held by the older man's hand on the blonde's back.

"Let... go... now..." Riel commanded through gritted teeth.

"No. You'll stay there until you've calmed down." Squall denied him with a level tone.

"Dammit! Let go!" Riel attempted struggling again, only to have the arm held behind his back pulled painfully, drawing an agonised cry from the blonde.

Squall only shook his head, which he found very futile; it wasn't like the boy could see that. "Riel, what's the point in this? There's no need for it."

"What would you know! How can you understand! Let GO!"

The commander let out a sigh, "No Riel, I don't understand. But that doesn't mean you can't tell me, does it?" Perhaps a little gentle handling may help, at least, Squall thought so.

"What the _fuck_ are you talking about? Get the fuck off!"

Or... maybe not. Another sigh crept from Squall's lips as he gestured for one of the SeeDs to come over, he didn't want to resort to having to keep the boy restrained all the way back to Garden, but it didn't appear like he had another choice. He took the steel handcuffs from the SeeD and clasped it over Riel's wrist, then struggled with the blonde before finally managing to twist his other arm behind his back and cuffed his other wrist. He stood then pulled the blonde to his feet, who thrashed wildly, trying his hardest to break free of the metal bonds. He was forcefully escorted from the building by half of the SeeDs to one of the secure vessels, seeing as he refused to go peacefully. Squall started out of the lab, taking one last look over his shoulder before leavening the rest of the SeeDs to destroy the place. What on earth was going on here?

* * *

End of chapter five! Heh, Riel's gone psycho...

Riel/scowl/ don't blame me /points at author/ she made me do it...

Would you slam the oven door on your neck if I _made_ you?

Riel: Yes, you _are_ the writer. Us character's have no choice but do as you say. Even the ones that aren't yours.

Mwuhahahaha

Riel/sigh/ power goes to her head. I'd ask you to Review 'n' stuff, but you'll only inflate her ego... Ow!

/puts the hammer/ down Don't listen to him! Review please!


	7. Chapter Six: Analysis

And here it is, chapter six! Gods, I've been working on this so much... I think my other fics are getting neglected...

Riel: If you dare abandon me, I swear, I'll go psycho on you...

Isn't he so loveable? Seriously, when I started this, I was afraid that everyone would be like "Forget Dragon Boy! More on the FF characters!" but it seems you've all taken to him really well.

Riel/Yawn/ They all fear me...

/Pats Riel's head/ Yes sweetie, I'm sure they do.

Riel/Growl/ Get on with it... I'm not adverse to vampirism...

/Sweatdrop/ Heh heh... you know the disclaimer by now! Don't worry, the ff7 characters will be in it soon, chapter seven... eight at the latest... Just a little longer 'n' stuff...

Riel/snarl/ You're babbling again.

Don't kill me! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy/looks over at Riel/ eep!

* * *

Chapter Six: Analysis

When Kassi returned to Garden with Tirioch, Gallatrix and Instructor Trepe, she was glad that the redness from her eyes had faded a bit. What an embarrassment that would be! Returning to Garden like _that!_ Still, she couldn't help but be worried. Did the Commander manage to calm Riel down? Did Riel hurt him? Was _Riel_ hurt? She shook her head; Squall knew what he was doing. At least, that's what she kept telling herself to stop herself from worrying.

She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, turning her head, she saw the Instructor smiling reassuringly at her. "It'll be okay Kassandra."

Kassi smiled back but inwardly cringed at the use of her full name. "I'm okay, really."

Quistis doubted that, but respected Kassi's wishes. "At any rate, the three of you should relax now, the results won't be announced for a while yet.

The three teenagers nodded and headed for the cafeteria. Kassi had decided halfway through the ride home that she was in dire need of coffee. She nodded or smiled at the other candidates - whether they were involved in the exam or not - as they greeted her return. Usually she'd respond with a "hello!" and a cheery wave but she wasn't in the mood. The three sat at their usual table once they arrived, Tirioch instantly getting up to make Kassi her coffee, and Gallatrix went up to buy her one of her favourite cream buns. She was touched at their concern and tried her best to show her gratitude with a smile but found that smiles were hard to come by in a worried state. She rested her head on the table with a tired moan.

"I'm so sorry guys... I-"

Tirioch patted her crimson head, "Hey, don't worry about it Kas'" he said soothingly.

"Yeah." Gallatrix added, "It's not your fault."

"If you ask me," Tirioch continued, "it's that dammed Dragon boy's f-"

"No!" Kassi's head shot up; "It's not his fault! I know he probably shouldn't have acted the way he did but... Can you really blame him? I can't even begin to imagine how he feels..."

Tirioch looked away, "I guess..." he turned back and took a bit out of the hot dog Gallatrix ordered for him. "I just don't like how he took it out on you."

"He didn't just take it out on me Tir'" She answered.

Gallatrix smiled at her, "You know we're only looking out for you Kassi."

She sighed and tore a bit off her cream bun, popping it in her mouth, "I know... I just-" She stopped as she heard an angry cry, an all too familiar angry cry. The three teenagers got to their feet and dashed for the front entrance, their food forgotten as the joined the crowed gathered in front of the directory. They pushed their way to the front, to the source of the cries and where at least ten SeeDs were trying their best to keep the crowd at bay whilst another five, including the Commander himself, were restraining a wildly thrashing figure.

"Riel..." Kassi whispered to herself.

Riel was shouting something, what she couldn't understand, it sounded like a series of angry growls and snarls, fangs bared and snapping at anything that came close, wings flailing wildly in a futile attempt to free himself as the SeeDs held him still. Kassi's eyes softened as she watched him, trying to imagine the turmoil that must be going on in his blonde head. She tried to step forward, to try and comfort him at least but was stopped by another SeeD, just as the others managed to haul the youth off in the direction of the elevator, the crowd spreading to allow the raging teen passage, taking him down to the basement, the only place he could be taken were his own and the other candidates safety could be guaranteed. It broke Kassi's heart to think that Riel had to be restrained in such a way, but she figured it was for the best, though she was more worried about him hurting himself than anyone else.

XXXXXX

Squall stepped back with a sigh of relief, wiping his brow with the back of his hand. That was hard work. He looked up at the youth, now chained to the wall, hands held high over his head by the metal bonds, done with shouting and thrashing, done with incoherent threats, just scowling coldly at the chocolate haired man with a mad look in his icy orbs. The other SeeDs had already left.

"I'm so sorry Riel." Squall apologised quietly, looking down at the ground; "I didn't want to have to go this far..."

"_Karyou..."_ the boy said quietly, not blinking.

Squall, however, did, "What?"

"_Karyou sorka nehn._" Riel's lips curled in a feral smirk, his fangs peeking out just a little bit, gleaming white and sharp.

Squall sighed and shook his head, "I'm sorry Riel, I don't understand."

"Heh, _karyou..._" the boy's eyes closed, and his mad grin turned more to an amused smile.

That was when Squall gave up, "I'll let you calm down. I'll see you later Riel." and with that he left, stepping into the elevator and pressing the button that would take him to his office on the first floor, but not with one last look at the boy, his eyes softening with guilt at what he saw.

His body had slumped, his hair falling over his cheeks and obscuring his face. Squall hadn't seen much of the boy, but knew of his reputation as being one of the most stubborn people in Garden, he'd seen him angry just now, seen him indifferent in passing him in the corridor, he'd tried to imagine a happy Riel, a cheerful Riel, even a sad Riel, but now... Not a defeated Riel.

XXXXXX

Kassi sighed, twisting her hair around her finger, totally and utterly _bored._ She nor any of the other cadets had to return to classes until after they had received their results, most of them could be found hanging around in the corridors with friends or in the cafeteria, but Kassi sat in the classroom, browsing the internet on her computer at her desk, though still bored.

Trouble was, it was at least three days since the exam! And apart from being bored, Kassi was... well, not exactly _pissed off,_ but to say that she was only a little bit miffed wouldn't quite describe her feelings then. She'd recovered the data from Galbadia Garden on their "Hybrid Project", and after restraining Riel, the Commander came rushing in to the dorms, eager to make sure that the girl was okay. After he'd reassured her about the blonde, they chatted for a while, the topic of the exam finally cropping up, in which she told him of what they found and that she had the rest of the data downloaded on disk. Squall had eagerly asked if he could take the disk for analysis, and she'd agreed and...

Well, that was it. She'd heard nothing more. She'd heard nothing of what was on that disk, she'd heard nothing of her exam results, which was weird, they usually were told the same day, she supposed they were late because the Commander and the Instructors all had their noses in that data, which _she_ and her friends had found, if anyone had the right to know what was on that disk, it was her at least. So there she sat, feeling very hard done by and malinformed. No news on the data, no news on the exam, and no news on Riel.

_Riel..._ She thought of him at least once an hour, how was he doing? Was he still down in that basement? Was he being looked after properly? When would she be able to see him again? She knew he'd probably scoff at her feelings, and she knew that they weren't close but... she considered Riel a friend, even if he didn't feel the same, or if anyone else did for that matter. She knew Tirioch wasn't fond of him, and Gallatrix... Well, she wasn't sure. Perhaps he was indifferent, she knew he didn't dislike the smaller youth, but she knew he didn't think of him as a friend.

"Poor Riel..." She said to herself quietly, "I wonder how you're doing..."

She got to her feet then. No, she wasn't going to stand it any longer. She practically raced out of the classroom, her grey half skirt flowing behind her as she knocked over a few cadets and at least one SeeD in her rush to the elevator. She punched the button marked "3F" and leaned against the elevator wall. After a short moment, there was a "ping" sound and the glass doors opened. She couldn't remember ever being on the third floor; the red carpet and large wooden French doors were definitely unfamiliar. Shaking her crimson hair out of her eyes, she took a deep breath and stepped forward, pushing the doors open.

"Hey, you can't just come- Kassi?"

Kassi smiled as Rinoa looked up at her questioningly. Most of her life at Garden had been quite lonely, except for Tirioch and Gallatrix, but when the Commander - before he was promoted to Commander - brought the raven haired girl back with him before Galbadia's missile attack two years ago, she found there was someone for her to talk to. Rinoa, unlike herself, was by no means shy and had no problem striking up conversation and was eager to befriend the girl. For the past two years, the young woman had been like an older sister to her.

"Hey Rinoa. Is the Commander around?"

"Yes but..." she shook her head, "I'm sorry Kas', he's really busy right now, we-"

"With that data, right?"

Rinoa blinked, "Yes, he-"

"What's he found?"

Rinoa sighed, "I'm so sorry Kassi, but it's classified, I'd tell you but-"

"Classified my ass! I got that data! I at least deserve to know what's going on!"

Rinoa recoiled from the girl's harsh tone, "Kassi, you know I would tell you, but I-"

"Bullshit!"

"What's going on?"

Both young women turned at the introduction of the new voice. There the Commander stood in his customary leather, belts and fur collar, leaning on the door frame with a curious look in his blue grey eyes, "Kassandra? Can I help you?"

"Yeah. How's the analysis going?"

Squall scratched at his chin, "Not too bad, we think we have most of it figured out, it's just hard to believe."

"Hard to believe?" Kassi asked, eyes narrowing, "How so?"

Squall turned back in the direction of his office, looking over his shoulder at the young cadet, "See for yourself." he said, stepping into his office. Kassi blinked a few times, then looked in Rinoa's direction. Receiving an encouraging nod, she followed the Commander into his office, closing the door behind her. She walked over and stood next to him where he sat in front of his computer.

"Bring that seat over if you like." the chocolate haired young man told her, making a vague gesture at the chair at the opposite side of his desk. She nodded and sat down once she'd manuvered the chair into a position so she could see the screen. She scanned the screen for a few moments, frowning.

"'ShinRa'... 'ShinRa'... What the hell is 'ShinRa'?" Kassi murmured, talking to herself really.

The side of Squall's lips turned in a lop-sided grin; he clicked the mouse a few times, brining the page down a little. "There. That's ShinRa Inc's description."

Kassi's eyes widened, "An _electric_ company?"

Squall nodded, "Even more unbelievable, their not even based on this planet-"

"What?"

A small amused chuckle vibrated in Squall's throat, "Apparently, ShinRa have been experimenting with a space programme for quite a while. It had been postponed for a long time, there seems to have been an awful lot going on on this planet that we don't understand. Some sort of 'Meteor' incident, and something about someone called 'Kadaj'. I don't really get it. But it seems like ShinRa were on a decline, but after things calmed down after the 'Kadaj' incident, they re-opened the space programme." He stopped to get his breath, "According to these documents, a few ShinRa representatives came here, of course, they landed in Galbadia territory, it's only natural that we didn't heat about it. The rest you know, ShinRa started their 'Hybrid Project' with the help of Galbadia, all that stuff."

Kassi frowned, "Why would an electrical company even _have_ a space programme?"

Squall shrugged, "This ShinRa Inc. seemed to have more of an influence on their planet than a normal electric company. The power they provided was used world wide, without it, the people would probably be living in ways not very different from medieval times. They practically _ran_ their planet."

Kassi shook her head, "So Galbadia have been making Hybrids with technology gained from an alien electric company?" she let out a heavy sigh, "You're right, it is hard to believe. Sounds more like a corny plot from a bad movie..."

Squall nodded, "I know what you mean. That's why I'm planning on going there. I need to find out what's going on."

Kassi blinked her large violet eyes at him, "Sir? Is that even possible?"

"The Ragnarok was originally built for space travel, right?" he paused as Kassi gave him a small nod, "The planet's co-ordinates were left in these files you downloaded, in case Galbadia ever needed to visit. Thankfully, they've never been able to get the technology." He looked down at her, a small smile on her face, "Don't worry, your results will be announced before I decide who's going. You should relax for now."

Kassi nodded, getting off her seat and saluting, "Yes sir." she said quietly before turning on her heel and leaving for her dorm for a long and anxious wait for her results.

* * *

Whew, another chapter down! Things are getting a little more involving.

Riel: Hmmm... /looks up at the chapter/ "'You're right, it is hard to believe. Sounds more like a corny plot from a bad movie...'" You do realise that Kassi just dissed your plot, right?

/Looks at Riel/ Do me a favour Riel, never say "dissed" again...

Riel: ...Gimme some more parts in this fic and I'll think about it...

/sigh/ You'll get plenty more in later chapters. Much _much_ more!

Riel/Is scared/ Review please, before she really scares me...


	8. Chapter Seven: Garden's Elite

Chapter Seven: Garden's Elite

It was far too quiet. Quiet except for a small _clink_ noise now and again when he moved a little and the chains clatter together quietly, though in the large room, the sound seemed unnaturally loud. But, apart from this odd occurrence, the room was quiet.

Riel stood, unable to sit because of the way he was chained, wrists above his head, his face downcast, there was nothing interesting about his feet, but it wasn't like there was much else to look at. His hair spilled over his shoulders and in his face, hindering his vision, irritating since he couldn't just brush it away.

And he was _tired._ So damned tired, all he wanted to do was _sleep._ He couldn't remember if he had slept. He'd tried counting the hours, tried to figure out how long he'd been there, but he lost count. Squall had been to see him a few times, so had Instructor Irvine, but he really couldn't care. He wasn't comfortable here, he just wanted to go back to his dorm and sleep.

He'd wondered about the exam when he was first locked down there. Was he really just the result of an experiment? Was that all he was? Did everyone else think that's all he was? Did he pass? He supposed not, considering all the damage and trouble he'd caused, not very good traits for a SeeD. Sighing, he closed his eyes, trying not to think about it.

He tried to remember his past. What about his family? Who were they? He thought he had a mental picture of them, though he wasn't sure if it was a memory or just an impression of what he thought they may have looked like. There was a tall man, long golden hair, like his own, with bright green dragon wings and scales, just like his own, but with bright green eyes. And there was another man who looked around the same ages as the first, very similar too, same green scales, same green eyes, they could have been brothers for all Riel knew. Standing next to the first man was a young woman with dazzling bright blue eyes, happy and cheerful, her hair and wings and scales the purest white. Standing with the second man was another young woman, slightly younger than the man she stood next to, her eyes bright gold, her hair the deepest blue, matching perfectly the colour of her wings. There was a boy there too, a few years old, maybe, three, maybe four. He stood in the protective circle of the blue woman's arms, his mother perhaps. All of them were watching him, their eyes expectant, they hoped great things of him, salvation, maybe? He didn't know... he just didn't know...

"Riel?"

The blonde looked up, his eyes flying around the room, searching for the owner of that voice. But no, he was alone, all alone in the quiet room, the only access the elevator in the corner. Sighing, he closed his eyes, his head lolling forward, so tired...

"Riel? You okay?"

He looked up again, absolutely sure that he heard someone this time. The corner of his lips tugged in the start of a smile. "Hey Kassi..."

Kassi smiled softly at the blonde, "Hey. You doin' okay?"

Riel snorted, "Sure, standing here chained to the wall is great fun. You should try it sometime..."

Normally, Kassi would have flinched but... Riel was actually trying to be _funny_ as apposed to his usual threatening self. She smiled, playing with the key in her hand.

"Their gonna announce the exam results soon. Want out?"

"Does the world spin?"

Kassi shook her head, still smiling, "Hold still." She commanded as she stepped over and reached up, fitting the key into the lock on the cuffs and twisting it until it clicked, the cuffs popping open and Riel practically leapt out of them, rubbing at his wrists.

"Damn... stupid shackles..."

Kassi smiled sympathetically, "Are they that bad?"

Riel grimaced, "You don't wanna know..." he looked up at her, "C'mon, I want out of here."

Kassi smiled as they headed for the elevator, Riel leaning on the wall and breathing a sigh of relief, eyes sliding closed. One opened slowly, watching Kassi almost nervously.

"I... owe you an apology..."

Kassi blinked, "You do?"

Riel nodded, looking down at his feet, "I know I scared you, and the others... I... caused you a lot of trouble, huh?"

Kassi shook her head, flaming hair falling into her eyes as she placed her hand on the boy's arm, "Don't worry about it Riel, I think I would if I were in your shoes."

Riel looked up at her, eyes clear but sad, "I guess... doesn't stop me worrying though..."

Kassi squeezed his arm reassuringly, "Well, if you feel that bad, I guess there's a way you can make it up to me..."

Riel's eyes widened, some of the sorrow leaving his azure orbs, "Name it."

Kassi grinned at him almost wickedly, and Riel was beginning to wonder if he should in fact go along with this.

"Can you sing, Riel?"

Riel blinked, "I... well I _can,_ just not very well." he watched her sidelong, one eyebrow raised warily, "Why?"

"Well..." she clasped her hands behind her back, looking up at him sweetly, though Riel knew it was a ploy, "I know you've _written_ a song. I found the paper on your desk. I came up with a tune for it, and... I'd like you to sing it."

Riel blinked at her, "Song?" he frowned, he didn't remember writing a - "Oh, that thing? It's just random musings."

"Oh come on Riel! Pleeeeease?" she cried, gripping Riel's arm.

He sighed and shook his head, "Even if I did, who's gonna play it? Who _wants_ to hear me sing? And, further more, I don't even have the right kind of thing to wear." there, if she could come up with answers to all his excuses, he'd be damned.

"Well, me, Gallatrix and Tirioch can play, I'm know everyone will like your song, it's cool, and I'm sure we can fix up something for you to wear."

Dammit.

"So come on Riel, it'll be fun!" she smiled at him, letting go of his arm, but still standing close, "C'mon! We'll laugh about it later!" she grinned at him, "I'll buy you dinner!"

Riel raised an eyebrow, "Do I look like Tirioch to you?"

"It was worth a try."

Riel let out a sigh, hanging his head, "Fine. You win."

Kassi's eyes lit up as she leapt at him, wrapping her arms around him, "Yay! I'll see what I can get for you to wear in town. I've recorded the tune, it's on the tape in my stereo in my room, you'll have to forgive my terrible singing though. Give it a listen and practice a bit, kay?"

Riel nodded, trying to untangle her arms from around him, "Okay, fine. Just get off me."

She smiled, just as the elevator hit the ground floor and the door opened with a 'ping!'. She walked ahead a bit, stopping at the threshold and looking over her shoulder at the boy with a comforting smile, "I've no idea what you're going through Riel, and I don't think I ever will. Just understand that... I'm here. We all are, okay?"

Riel hesitated, blinking a few times before closing his eyes, "Yeah, I know."

Kassi nodded, "Good." and she turned away again, walking ahead, her boots clicking on the floor.

"Kassi!"

Kassi stopped when she head the blonde call after her, looking over her shoulder again, though her face was confused again, "Yes Riel?"

His mouth opened to talk, his breath catching in his throat, finally, he managed to get his vocal chords to work, "Thanks."

Kassi blinked a few times. 'Thanks' was _not_ something Riel said often. She smiled warmly at him, looks like Riel was taking a few steps toward being _nice._ "Don't mention it!"

XXXXXX

_Don't let me fall..._

_Don't let me fall..._

_Don't let me fall alone._

Click.

Riel stopped the tape for about the twentieth time. He was pretty sure he'd got it all figured out, though he never actually thought he'd be singing one of his owns songs, kinda... weird... He shook his head, maybe he should go over it one last time just in case-

"Hey Riel! I'm back!"

Riel sighed, rehearsals would have to wait. He got to his feet, brushing his hair out of his eyes, pulling it back into a loose ponytail and tying it in place. Deciding he couldn't be bothered putting on a shirt, he opened the door. It was only Kassi after all, not like he had anything to be embarrassed about.

By the look of Kassi's blush though, he'd say _she_ definitely did. She shook her head vigorously and smiled at him, holding out the bags in her hands, "Your outfit!" she said happily.

Riel nodded and took the bags from her, leading her into his room and gestured for her to sit down. He placed the bags on the bed and peered inside, blinking, "Blue?"

Kassi nodded, "It's black, mostly, but there's blue in there too.."

Riel frowned, "Black?"

Kassi nodded again, "I thought it would go with your hair. And your eyes, it'll make them look brighter."

Riel continued to frown, "Black?" _I _never_ wear black..._

Kassi just smiled, "Don't worry! It'll look good on you, trust me. Now c'mon, we gotta go to the second floor, they'll announce our results soon."

Riel nodded, getting to his feet, deciding that he had best put a shirt on after all. He grabbed the first one out of his drawer and pulled it over his head, flexing his wings so that they would go through the holes he'd ripped in the back for them. They left his room, heading for the elevator.

XXXXXX

When they arrived on the second floor, Gallatrix and Tirioch were already waiting.

"Yo!" Tirioch greeted with a wave as Gallatrix simply nodded.

"Hey!" Kassi smiled, "They called anyone yet?"

"Yeah..." Gallatrix answered, "A few people from other squads."

Riel opened his mouth to speak, to apologise to the other two boys, in fact, when one of the Garden Faculty members stepped out of the corridor, "Orion. Tirioch Orion. Squad E."

Tirioch let out a whoop and grinned, "I'll see you guys there!"

"Y'Loren. Gallatrix Y'Loren. Squad E."

Gallatrix smiled, clasping Kassi shoulder, "What he said." He looked over at Riel then, looking as if he understood the apology on the blonde's lips, "You too Riel." and he too left as Riel nodded in answer.

"Starbreeze. Kassandra Starbreeze. Squad E."

Kassi cringed at the use of her full name, but hugged Riel tightly all the same, "See you there, kay?"

Riel nodded, hoping she was right as she left.

"That appears to be all. To the rest of you, there's always next year."

Riel's heart sank. He should have seen it coming really, he _had_ attacked a high ranking officer after all, the _Commander_ no less! How on earth could he even imagine that he would pass? He could see another Faculty standing next to the first one, whispering to him but he really couldn't care. Right now, all he wanted to do was-

"Caladon? Riel Caladon, squad E? Are you still here?"

Riel's face shot up immediately. "Yes?"

"We just got news from the Commander. There was some debate about whether you had passed or not, but apparently, he has decided that you passed only a few moments ago, so your name wasn't on the list. My apologies."

Riel blinked, before nodding, "Great." he said quietly, before heading for the elevator.

XXXXXX

The SeeD uniform was comfortable, that much was true, but he was never one for parties, being anti-social usually has that effect on people. But now, he was nervous, standing in his dorm again ready to change into the outfit Kassi had bought him. He looked it over once more, black trousers with electric blue lining, tight at the waist and impossibly wide at the bottom. His tee-shirt of similar style, tight, hugging his chest snugly, with long sleeves that widened as they reached his wrists. He shrugged and slipped it on, marvelling at how perfectly they fitted.

"Yo Riel!" Tirioch called, "You ready? We're on in five minutes!"

Riel let out a sigh, no getting out of it now... He opened the door, cringing as Tirioch looked him over, "Hey! Not bad! Like what you did with your hair!"

Riel shrugged again, he didn't think it was anything special. All he'd done was changed his parting from the middle to the side so that the left side of his face was covered by a golden curtain of hair. Maybe it was Tirioch's way of trying to be civil with him...

"C'mon! Let's go."

Riel nodded as they made their way back to the party, joining Kassi and Gallatrix on the stage. Tirioch picked up his guitar and Riel took his place at the microphone, casting a look over at Kassi with her bass guitar, then at Gallatrix behind him sitting at the drums.

Kassi grinned, "Heey! Balamb Garden!" she cried, rewarded with a cheer, "Congrats to all who passed! Those who didn't, enjoy yourself anyway!" she shook her hair out of her eyes and readied her hands on her guitar, "Riel here's gonna sing you a little song he wrote, so I wanna see you all on the floor, alright?" she backed away from the mic a bit, turning to Tirioch, "Hit it."

Tirioch grinned and strummed his guitar into life, the riff blasting out of the amplifiers, Gallatrix soon joined in, followed by the low sound of Kassi's bass. Riel tapped along to the beat with his foot, making sure he was in time before even _attempting_ to sing. Tirioch's riff quietened a little and the blonde took a deep breath, taking hold of the mic in his right hand, his claw gripping the stand a little lower down, then brought the microphone closer to his lips as he began to sing, his voice soft though a little gravely because of his natural growl.

Rinoa smiled as she sat at a table near the back. The blonde had quite a good voice, that much was sure. She knew Kassi had talent, she used to listen to the flaming haired girl play all the time, but Riel being able to sing came as a surprise, he didn't seem to be the kind of person who'd do anything but fight... or train... or fight some more...

His voice lowered as he finished the first verse, growling through the bridge as he tightened his grip on the microphone stand. He paused for a moment, the sound of Tirioch's guitar blasted out of the amps again just before Riel exploded into the chorus, gripping the mic stand and leaning over it.

Squall sat next to his wife, eyes widening as Riel continued to shout out his song, getting more and more intense as it went along. Many of the new SeeDs were too busy dancing - and it was a good song - to notice the emotion in Riel's voice. Kassi noticed, he could see that, her eyes full of... well, not quite sadness... understanding, perhaps? Squall certainly understood. Anger, guilt, confusion, pain, all of it, but the one thing that made it's way into the Commander's awareness most... loneliness.

The sound of the guitars faded as did Riel's voice, eyes closed, microphone held in a shaking grip. He opened his eyes and looked at the crowed, jumping and cheering. He nodded once, his eyes sad. Squall wasn't sure, maybe it was a trick of the light, but Riel's deep, ocean blue orbs seemed to sparkle with what looked like unshed tears. The boy looked down at his feet once more before nodding to the others on the stage, then left.

XXXXXX

_Bang bang bang_

Why now? Of all the times he didn't want to be disturbed, why pick now? He grunted into his pillow and pulled the covers over his head as he heard the door click open.

"Wakey wakey sleepyhead!"

Riel made an incoherent, disgruntled noise. Why Kassi? Why now?

"Hmmph... Five more minutes..." The boy groaned and turned onto his side, hugging his blanket close.

"That's cute Riel, but the Commander told me to get you up now come on!" and without further ado, she grabbed the corner of the blanket and pulled it away, smirking as Riel yelped and flipped up into a sitting position, his cheeks turning a bright shade of pink. Of all the times to be clad only in his grey boxers...

"Morning!" Kassi said happily with a smile.

"K-Kassi!" Riel spluttered.

"Yes?"

"What... why..." he shook his head vigorously, trying to regain his composure, "What the _hell_ are you doing in the guys dorm!"

Kassi let out a sigh and placed her hands on her hips, "Waking _you_ up for your first mission!" She grabbed his wrist and tried to pull him to his feet, "Come on! The early dragon gets that big fat juicy worm!"

Riel couldn't help but laugh as he got to his feet, "Dragons don't eat worms you moron."

"They do if they're _late_ and miss out on everything else. Move it!" She finally got him up and threw the covers back on the bed, "I'll be waiting outside. Be quick or Squall's gonna be pissed." and she left the room, closing the door behind her, "Don't even think about going back to sleep Riel!"

Riel sighed, that was _exactly_ what he was thinking. Oh well. He dug a pair of blue jeans out of his wardrobe and a white t-shirt decorated with some sort of tribal symbol and pulled them on, throwing his long red coat over his shoulders, shrugging his wings through the holes he'd made in the back. (Which Kassi had absolutely _insisted_ on hemming, so they wouldn't tear. He wasn't bothered really.)

Riel brushed his hair into a long braid to keep it out of the way and joined Kassi outside his room. "Where we going?"

"The Commander'll explain, C'mon, he's waiting at the gate." the two walked off for Balamb Garden's main entrance, meeting up with Squall, Rinoa, Tirioch and Gallatrix.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Tirioch snickered.

Riel growled at the other boy, who backed off a little, holding his hands up a bit.

"Heh, not a morning person huh?"

"That's enough guys." Squall told them flatly. He regarded the four teenagers seriously for a moment, "Have you said goodbye to your other friends?"

Gallatrix blinked, "Should we have?"

Squall nodded slowly, "Go do it now then. We're not going on a field trip. We might not be back here for a long time."

* * *

And done! Phew, took me long enough. I know! longer _again!_ But there was reason. I wanted Riel to do his song and whatnot, then I wanted the ff7 characters to come in after that (yup! They're in the next chappie!) I was gonna make the whole SeeD party a chapter on it's own, but it wouldn't be long enough, so I did it all in one big monster chapter! Mrawl!

Oh yeah, and Riel won't be making any comments this chapter, he's down with the cold.

Riel: ACHOOO/sniffle/ ugh...

Aww, the poor li'l thing!

Riel/sniff/ you put my hair in a braid... you- Achoo!

/pats Riel's head/ go back to sleep sweetie I'll wake you up next chapter. Reviews always appreciated!


	9. Chapter Eight: Unexpected Guests

Right, just a little explanation thingy here. I stated in previous chapters that this fic is occurring two years after ff8, right? So in ff7 time, that would leave us slam smack in the middle of the Kadaj and co. incident. That just won't do, since in chapter six I mentioned that Kadaj and his sinister siblings have been and gone. Now maybe if I can somehow manipulate time, then those events could happen two years earlier...

Riel: _OR _you could just say that the events that occurred in ff8 took place two years after those of ff7. Then when the plot of ff8 is going on, Cloud is merrily beating up Kadaj, and by the time me and the others come onto the scene, Kadaj has been gone for two years.

/scowl/ Heathen! You know too much, your logic shall be the end of you!

Riel/sniffle/ ugh... still not feeling well... how can you do this to me? I am unfit to work damn you- ACHOO/sigh/ Yeah, ff8 takes place two years after ff7, and then two years after ff8, me and the others join in, making it four years after ff7, thus two years after Kadaj decided to have fun with the world etc. Honestly, maybe I should be the author here... Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to bed until I'm needed.

Aaaaand... cue the fic!

* * *

Chapter Eight: Unexpected guests

Business was slow recently, which wasn't so bad, since it meant that she had plenty of time to herself. The problem was, plenty free time equalled to empty pockets. That wasn't good. Not good at all. Especially when there were two children to feed.

Tifa let out a sigh. At least Cloud was still earning enough to look after the kids. The delivery service wasn't exactly _booming _in business, but it was managing and that was enough. She continued to scrub at the bar, polishing the surface that was already polished enough. A bit more couldn't hurt, right?

Cloud, however, had recently seemed more occupied with his research. It was interesting, that much was true, but it didn't really _pay._ And right now - especially with ShinRa back in power - _pay_ was what they needed.

Tifa often wondered if karma had decided not to exist anymore. Because for every hardship she her friends and near enough _everyone_ in the world went through, all they seemed to get is more hardship. First ShinRa, then Sephiroth, then Kadaj and his gang along with Geostigma, and now ShinRa again with their weird monsters. Things only went from bad to worse.

There was a jingling sort of sound as the door opened and hit the wind chime hanging over it, alerting the young woman of the presence of another. She looked up, a warm "Welcome! What can I do for you?" ready on her lips, but decided against it when she saw the complete give away red cloak.

"Hey Vincent." she greeted him cheerily as he took a seat at the bar, silent as always, "How's life treating you?"

Vincent merely shrugged and made an incoherent grunt, "It hasn't been too unkind. How about you?"

Tifa flicked her hair out of her face, "Not bad. Work's boring. Business is slow, and Cloud either has his nose in a book or he's off in the ruins at the Forgotten Capital for ages at a time that he hardly works either. But it could be worse I suppose."

Vincent frowned, "He's still convinced about them then?"

Tifa sighed, "Yeah. Can't let it go, it's gone to his head." she shrugged and shook her head, "Can I get you anything?"

"Just water will do Tifa." Vincent answered.

Tifa nodded, knowing not to try and offer him any more, he'd never take it. She grabbed a glass and filled it from the tap, handing it to the crimson clad man. "So..." she began, "Did you just drop by to say hi?"

Vincent shook his head as he sipped from his glass, "No, I'm here to see Cloud actually. Is he here?"

"Yeah, buried in a book. He's just upstairs in his room if you're gonna talk to him."

Vincent got to his feet wordlessly and drained his glass, leaving it and a few gil on the counter. He'd left up the stairs before she could even protest.

XXXXXX

It was all so damned confusing, runes shaped like this and glyphs that curled to the right and ended in a spike-like shape had completely different meaning to ones that curled to the right and ended with a blunt tip. The spoken language itself was so darned guttural that he'd given up trying to _speak_ it and just tried to _understand _it, that was enough really.

And the knock at the door was another annoyance, yet something else trying to distract him. He ignored it and went back to studying the passage. He was so _close,_ he just had to be, just a few more minutes and-

"Cloud, I must speak with you."

_Dammit!_ Dammit all to the Northern Crater and back again. Cloud let out a sigh. Vincent wasn't brash or rude but he was stubborn enough to rival the young blonde, so no matter how close he was to deciphering that text - he shot a glare at the pile of papers sprawled on his desk as he got to his feet - Vincent wouldn't leave without getting what he wanted. He curled his hand around the door handle and clicked it open, gesturing for the raven-haired man to enter.

"Can I help you?" Cloud asked.

"Hmm..." Vincent murmured as he leaned against the far wall, crossing his arms over his chest. "Something's going on Cloud. Nanaki saw something while he was crossing the plains for Kalm, looked suspicious."

Cloud frowned, "Suspicious?"

Vincent nodded, "A large vehicle of sorts, an airship, he thinks. Possibly a new ShinRa model."

Cloud shrugged and sat down in his heat again, "ShinRa are always trying to make flashy machines. Let them play with their toys, it's not causing us any harm, right?"

Vincent unfolded his arms, "Cloud, this new model is equipped for battle."

Cloud leapt to his feet again, "Battle? What do ShinRa need a battleship for? They have all their Hybrids..."

"We've no idea, that's why we're going to check it out, you coming?"

Cloud frowned, looking over at his papers... so close... No, that didn't matter right now. He grabbed Fenrir's keys off their hook and made his way downstairs.

"Tifa, look after the kids, we gotta go." the blonde told her as he made his way outside.

"Wait! What's going on?"

Vincent gripped her shoulder firmly, "I'm meeting with Barret, I'll call you and fill you in once I'm in the truck."

Tifa blinked, still utterly confused, but didn't question, knowing she'll get no answer.

"I'll just clean up then shall I?" she asked the empty room.

XXXXXX

The wind blasted into his face and hair as he raced along the road, not really caring for speed limits, there were other things to deal with. But, just for a moment, Cloud let go of worry and care, just letting the wind fly past him and felt the loud growl of the mighty engine beneath him. He loved Fenrir, powerful and strong and gigantic, but beautiful in it's own way, the sleek black body lined with gold. It had _presence._ People couldn't help but watch if he passed down the street on it.

He supposed he should wear a helmet really. Oh well...

He shook his head and brought himself back to reality, a blotch of shining crimson on the horizon. Cloud pressed the button on his radio and checked if Barret and Vincent could here him.

"Loud and clear Spikes." Barret answered, making Cloud wince at the over used nickname. "See anything?"

"Yeah, a big red... yeah thing..." he shook his head, that just sounded so... so... _dumb._ "Is that it?"

"Sure is." the other man answered. "Wait up, we'll go in together."

Cloud agreed and slowed his motorcycle, waiting for the armoured truck to catch up. They approached the crimson structure carefully, getting on foot and crouching behind a grassy knoll. Barret fished out his binoculars and peered at the vehicle.

"Oh yeah, that's a battleship alrigh'... Cid'll be pissed he didn't get to see it."

Cloud thumped the large man's shoulder, "Never mind that." he hissed, "Anyone around?"

"Yeah, five, no, six. Four guys, two ladies, could be ShinRa... can't tell... wait... Oh shit... that's ShinRa all right... Oh shit..."

Cloud blinked, "What's wrong?"

Barret offered the binoculars to his blonde friend, "Look, the blonde one, kinda small, next to the red head girl."

Cloud peered through the binoculars, letting his eyes focus for a few seconds, "Shit! Hybrid!" he hissed.

Vincent frowned, crimson eyes narrow, "Hybrid?" he pulled his gun from under his cloak, check to see if it was loaded, "Should we take it out?"

Cloud hesitated for a few seconds. Something was wrong about this one. It didn't seem in any sort of pain, and its animal side was certainly in proportion with it's human side, and it _did_ look a little small. Regardless, what worried Cloud most was that it seemed intelligent, and if ShinRa were making their Hybrids smart now, then they could be in a lot of trouble, best dispose of the thing quickly.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Let's go."

XXXXXX

Kassi sighed as she sat on the ground, leaning back against the Ragnarok. That was one looooong trip, one that - she grimaced at the thought - she knew she'd have to repeat at some point. Still, at least this place wasn't full of little green men and weird creatures. Sure, the butterfly that passed by a moment ago had markings she'd never seen on a butterfly back home, but it was still, unmistakably, a butterfly.

"So," she began, speaking to no one in particular, "what now?"

Tirioch shrugged, "Try and find a lead on this ShinRa thing, right sir?"

Squall nodded, "Yeah, trouble is where." he looked over at Riel, who was sitting on the ground, deep in thought. The Commander was going to ask if he could get on top of the Ragnarok and have a look around when he noticed what had caught the blonde's attention.

"Riel, is that a _flower_ you're looking at?"

Riel looked up and shook himself out of his reverie, "Huh? Oh... yeah..."

Kassi got to her feet and walked over to him, crouching next to the boy, "Of all the people I never expected to like flowers, you were on top of the list."

Riel blinked at her, he didn't look like he was really paying attention, "Really?"

She nodded with a vague "Mmm hmm." and looked closely at the plant that Riel was cupping gently in his fingers, careful not to pull it from the ground. "Wow, it's pretty." It was a small, pale yellow, almost white flower, quite unlike anything she'd seen, but still very lovely.

Riel frowned, "Do these grow back home?"

Kassi shook her head, "No... Why?"

Riel got to his feet and shook his head, "Thought they looked familiar... Never mind, I'm imagining things."

Tirioch was currently snickering behind his hand, "Flowers now? Christ Princess, what next? A dress?"

Riel scowled, not in the mood to argue, though he _was_ going to put in a witty comment, but a not too far off sound caught his attention.

Tirioch only continued to laugh, "What's the matter Princess? No comment? Maybe we'll find your Prince Charming here-"

"Quiet! Something's coming!"

Squall was quick to come to the youth's side, "Where?"

He pointed to the grassy hill to his left, "That way, sounds like engines."

Squall readied his Gunblade, commanding the others to draw their weapons too. No sooner had he issued his order had two vehicles appeared over the hill, one a heavy armoured truck, the other a large black motorcycle, though it's rider appeared much more threatening with his wild blonde hair and gigantic sword. He manuvered straight past the brunette and bent low over his bike, driving straight towards Riel. Squall tried to run to the boy's aid but found himself blocked by a man clad in black and crimson, raven hair flowing around blood red eyes. He vaguely heard the blonde rider command the cloaked stranger and his other comrade "not to kill them" as he knocked Riel to the floor, trapping him between a cliff edge and himself.

"ShinRa, right?" the black haired man questioned flatly.

"What?" Kassi began, "No, we're-"

"Lair." a large, dark skinned man grunted, one of his arms replaced by a large gun, which had positioned at the group, "Why else would you have a Hybrid? Talk."

"But, we-"

"Kassi." Squall cautioned. "They don't believe us, best to stay quiet."

Kassi scowled, not liking the idea one bit. She glanced over at Riel, hoping he was having better luck.

XXXXXX

Riel's eyes widened as the blonde rider charged at him with his colossal blade held ready. He tried to dodge to the other side of that sword, but wasn't quick enough and found the front of his shirt grabbed by the stranger and was lifted from his feet, taken along for the ride for a few seconds before being thrown unceremoniously against the cliff edge. By the time he'd managed to get into a sitting position, the bike had skidded right in front of him, throwing dust in his face and causing him to choke. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes, looking up just before he was grabbed by the shirt again and held up against the wall, the giant sword held ready near his waist. Riel squirmed, trying to get out of the strangers grip, but yelped as he was pulled forward an inch just to be slammed against the cliff again.

"Ow! Okay! What do you want?" Riel asked painfully.

The man blinked, seemingly confused, then frowned again, "Answers."

"Hey! I don't even know you- Ow! All right! Ask, I'll try and answer just- Ah! Stop it!"

The man dropped Riel to the floor, "Your number, where is it?"

Riel rubbed at his side painfully, "What number?"

"Don't play dumb Hybrid. ShinRa number all their creatures, a Hybrid's number is found tattooed on their right arm. Where is it?"

Riel blinked, "I don't have a tattoo. And if we weren't out in the open, I'd prove it."

The blonde stranger continued to scowl, "Alright then Hybrid-"

"My name is Riel, not Hybrid thank you very much Spikes." Riel growled.

The man frowned again, but not menacing this time, more like, confused, "A name?"

"Yeees." Riel began in a patronizing tone, "People tend to have them. Prove anything Spikes?"

The man, however, ignored him, shaking his head, "ShinRa don't give their Hybrids names..." he said to himself, then turned back to the boy, "Where did you get a name?"

Riel shrugged, "My parents... I think, didn't really know 'em... Always had it."

The man scratched at his chin, "Strange..." he shook his head, "If you never knew your parents, how can you know that's your real name?"

Riel shrugged, "I dunno, it just feels right." He looked up at the blonde man, "Don't laugh, alright?" he paused so the man could give a hesitant nod, "My father told me, in a dream. The people who raised me used to call me "Gamaliel" until I was able to tell them that it wasn't." Riel shook his head and sighed, "Like you'd believe that anyway. Now, since I kindly introduced myself, it's only polite that you tell me your name." Riel said with a smirk.

The blonde man gave the boy a rare smile and offered him his hand, which Riel took and was lifted to his feet. "I'm Cloud." He turned to his two comrades, "Barret, Vincent, let them go."

Both men turned. Barret frowned at first but did as Cloud ordered. The blonde warrior stepped over to join the two others, gesturing for Riel to follow.

Vincent, his face expressionless, cast a look in Riel's direction, sending a shiver down the boy's spine, then turned back to Cloud, "You believe they are not ShinRa then?"

Cloud nodded, "I do." he jerked his thumb over his shoulder to Riel, "He remembers back to when his was a child. ShinRa wipe their Hybrid's memories. They want ruthless killing machines that'll follow their orders blindly without question. Not small boys with pretty golden locks and bad attitudes."

Riel growled at the older blonde, then at Kassi as she started to giggle.

Barret smiled at the girl, then nodded at Cloud, "That's true I s'pose." he turned to Squall then, holding out his remaining hand, "We owe you an apology. I'm Barret Wallace, this guy here, " he gestured at the raven haired man, "is Vincent Valentine, and spikes over there is Cloud Strife."

Squall took the offered hand and shook it, "I'm Commander Squall Leonhart of Balamb Garden. This here is my wife Rinoa, and these four are new SeeDs, Tirioch Orion, Gallatrix Y'Loren, Kassandra Starbreeze, and Riel Caladon."

Barret nodded then turned back to his blonde friend, "Well, what now?"

Cloud scratched at his chin for a while, grimacing at the stubble there, he hadn't shaved for a while... He looked up then, "Let's head back to Edge." he looked unblinkingly into Riel's deep blue eyes, "I'm curious about you. How about you and your friends come with us?"

Riel turned to Squall, who nodded, "Sounds good. Will the Ragnarok be safe here?"

Cloud blinked, "Ragnarok?"

"Our airship."

Cloud nodded in understanding, "Should be, we'll send Cid along for it later, he knows about that kinda stuff." He turned to Barret, "Take these five in the truck with you, there should be room. Riel can ride with me."

Riel looked at Cloud, then at the giant beast of a motorcycle, then back at Cloud, "Why me?"

Cloud merely shrugged, "I know someone who suffers from claustrophobia when I see one. You wouldn't like the truck."

Riel nodded, turning a bright shade of pink as his friends passed him to climb in the truck. Tirioch stopped next to him for a moment and grinned, "You're claustrophobic?"

Riel growled at him, then slipped onto the back of the motorcycle behind Cloud, holding on tight to the man's waist, resisting the urge to hurt him for his comment.

_I'll get you back spikes._ Riel thought to himself, _Just you wait.

* * *

_

End of chapter Eight! w00tage! Why do I insist in having Riel beat up a lot?

Riel/sniffle/ I'm ill enough, why must you pick on me?

Awww! Riel/glomps and hugs him/ You're just so damned adorable!

Riel/squirms/ Review please... it might get her off me...


	10. Chapter Nine: Words never said

Chapter Nine: Words never said

Riel was coming to hate Edge.

Every time he went out - because he adamantly _refused_ to stay inside - he had to wear an idiotic cloak that covered his whole body and a hood to cover his face, so no one could see him, in case the public took him for "one of _those_ Hybrids" - as Yuffie put it - and decided to seriously hurt, or worse, kill him.

And, of course, he couldn't go alone, that wouldn't do. What if he got lost or someone saw passed his cloak, then there'd be trouble. A lot of the time, the silent man - what was his name? - Vincent, would accompany him. Normally, Riel wouldn't mind have a quiet person with him, since he wasn't really one for conversation either, but Vincent's silence made him feel uneasy some how.

Recently, the large red - _animal_ was the only word Riel could think of, he wasn't really a lion or a wolf - Red XIII tagged along. Riel enjoyed his conversations with him, he understood Red's animal like instincts perfectly, and the two soon became friends. Riel took to calling him Nanaki after learning his real name.

But today, Cid accompanied him, since Nanaki had some business at his home in Cosmo canyon and wouldn't be back for a week. Riel simply nodded and patted him on the head and scratched him behind his ears, having no idea where Cosmo Canyon was.

Riel wasn't fond on Cid, he had a comment for everything he did, and most certainly didn't like the idea of wandering into the old ruins of Midgar. The blonde boy had taken to wandering there, since he could pull his hood down and wander freely with no fear of people seeing him. No one went there, Nanaki had told him, too many painful memories there.

He and Nanaki had only ever wondered around the edges of the ruins, but today, Riel wanted to explore the building in the centre. Cid didn't like the idea, in fact, he tried to talk Riel out of it, but the boy had no interest, his curiosity had gotten the better of him.

"Now way kid, we ain't goin' there, could fall apart any time, you'll kill yerself."

Riel simply shrugged, "I have wings for a reason, falling doesn't scare me."

"Well, in case yer pretty little self hasn't noticed kid, I ain't got no wings."

"Fine, you stay here then." and with that, the blonde made his way along, leaping piles of rubble with ease. Cid tried to catch up to him, but it was futile, and eventually, he lost sight of the boy.

"Shit." Cid growled.

XXXXXX

Riel let out a tired breath and leaned against the wall of the ruined building. He never expected there to be so much rubble to climb over, and he couldn't just fly either, for fear that Cid would see him. All he wanted was to be left _alone. _Since arriving at Tifa's bar, he'd been the centre of attention from Marlene and Denzel, and Yuffie had done her fair share of asking questions. He was glad to just be _away_ from it all, time to breathe.

Letting out another sigh, Riel looked up at the building, deciding it was time to go inside before Cid came looking.

It was nothing like he expected. To be honest, he wasn't sure what to expect. The inside structure was like yet unlike any of the buildings he'd been in back home, despite being ruined of course. Corridors ran long and straight with doors dotted along the walls on either side. Now and then he'd open one such door and poke his head inside; though on one such occasion he jerked himself out again quickly with a small "eep" as part of the ceiling fell down and threatened to knock him on his blonde head.

With a frown and a shake of his head, Riel continued down the halls. His heart filled with hope that he might find out something about ShinRa. How long had they been making Hybrids for? Will he find anything here? And if he did, would he _like_ what he found?

Riel shook his head, what did it matter? He figured he'd be lucky to find anything in this pile of rubble. Sighing, he continued on, walking through empty corridors and climbing stairs where they were still intact. Looking around, he reckoned he was in one of the dormitory corridors simply by the fact that names were printed on small silver coloured plaques on the doors. Sometimes he'd open one and peek inside; simply to see what was there.

One name caught his eye, perhaps because it was the most intact of all of the other names, or perhaps he just thought it sounded good. Room 157 "Roughknight". He stared at the plaque for a few moments, narrowing his eyes, wondering if it was safe inside. With a small grin, Riel threw caution to the wind and opened the door, putting one foot over the threshold and hesitating for a moment. When nothing fell on his head or collapsed from the wall, the boy figured it was safe to go inside, walking further inside and pushing the door so it stood ajar behind him.

The room was more intact than the others... which wasn't difficult really, considering there wasn't really much of them left. With a cautious step forward - could never be too careful after all - Riel ventured further into the room. It was small, and though moth eaten and dusty, the bed was still in one piece. Some of the handles were missing off the drawers, but the mirror was shattered along with the windows. The shelf - although dusty like everything else - seemed to be in good condition, so he stepped closer to investigate. A few of the items on it were models of strange creatures, some that looked like dragons and others... well, he had no idea. But most of them were photographs in delicate silver frames. The majority of those were of a young man with midnight black hair, violet eyes and a goofy grin and in various poses. In one he was covered in dirt and what looked like blood, standing triumphantly over the dead carcass of some large creature, gigantic sword in hand. Another of him standing nest to a serious looking silver haired man. Most of them, however, he stood next to a young blonde boy, an expression of pure joy on his face. The boy looked happy in some of them; although in most of them the raven haired man was either annoying him or embarrassing him. One photograph stood out to Riel, in which the blonde clung to the other man's shoulders, the violet eyed man holding him as if he were giving him a piggy back ride, both with looks of sheer delight on their faces.

Riel took the photograph from the shelf, brushing the dust off gently. His expression softened as he looked at the photo, the two were the complete picture of togetherness. Looking back on his own life, Riel couldn't say he'd ever been as happy as these two looked. With a sigh, he went to put it back on the shelf, but narrowed his eyes when he felt something brush his finger behind the frame. Confused, he turned it over and looked at the back. There, wedged between the frame and the cardboard to hold the photograph in was a small piece of paper. Curiosity welling up inside him, he removed the paper, placed the photo back on the shelf gently and carefully unfolded the paper. A note...

_Dearest Cloud,_

_You know, I feel like a complete moron writing this out, but you always said I was a moron anyway. _(A small smilie with its tongue sticking out was doodled at this point, bringing a small laugh form Riel.)

_Anyway, I wrote a poem for you, it's terrible, totally sappy, I wouldn't hold it against you if you just threw it in the bin, but I wrote it anyway, here's how it goes:_

_I watch you sleeping_

_And I wonder_

_Do you still feel_

_My heart beating so fast for you?_

_Do you dream of me_

_Like I dream of you?_

_When you wake you smile_

_And I feel pride at that_

_For I'm the one who brings it._

_Your kiss is always expected_

_But always welcome_

_And my heart flutters as fast_

_As the time it was new._

_You fall asleep again_

_Curled against my body_

_Like you always do._

_And I wonder_

_If I can ever tell you_

_That these moments _

_Are golden to me._

_So this is for you_

_My love._

_My thoughts and feelings_

_Down in words unspoken._

_For you, my love_

_The words that get stuck_

_With the breath in my throat_

_At the sight of you._

_For you, my love_

_The words I can never say_

_Yeah... Terrible, isn't it? Ah well, I don't mind. I doubt you'll read this anyway, since we've got that mission to Nibelhiem tomorrow, and knowing me, by the time we get back, I'll have completely forgotten. But you're such a neat-nick you'll prolly find it tidying up, heh heh! _(Another smilie, this one with a sweat drop.)

_Anyway, for now, I love you more than you can ever know, 'cusz I just don't have the guts to say it, I just hope you feel it in every kiss and every hug like I do. I'm sure you know anyway sweetheart._

_All my love Cloud_

_Forever_

_Zack R. _(Some love hearts and kisses following the signature.)

Riel blinked, once, twice, even three times before it registered. Cloud? He took the photograph off the shelf again and looked at it carefully; golden blonde hair styled in erratic spikes, but with a small ponytail tied at the nape of his neck, and bright blue eyes. Riel squinted his eyes a little, looking closer...

Holy flying chocobos! It is Cloud! An awful young Cloud, he couldn't have been much older than himself when this picture was taken. Then... that must make the other guy Zack. He looked slightly older, not much, but older all the same. Wow... he never pictured Cloud as one to swing _that _way... guess you do learn something new everyday...

He was about to put the photograph and the letter back on the shelf when a thought hit him. Did Cloud ever read it? Riel thought it over for a little while, then eventually decided. He put the frame gently on the shelf again, and the letter in his pocket, rationalising that Cloud mustn't have read it if it was still in Zack's room, right?

XXXXXX

Cloud paced back and forth in his room, trying his hardest not to lose his temper. Riel wandered off on his own? And into the old ShinRa building no less? He was warned of the dangers, did he do it just to piss him off? That boy would _definitely_ get a lecture when he got back, a loud and lengthy one...

His train of thought ended at a quiet knock on the door.

"Hello?"

The door opened slowly, a small blonde figure stepping ever-so-slightly inside. "Cid said you wanted to see-"

"What the hell were you told kid?!" Cloud practically screamed.

Riel winced at the man's voice, "Cloud, I-"

"Don't give me excuses boy! You were specifically told _not_ to go there! And what did you do? You go there anyway! We're good enough to let you stay here and we go out of our way to make sure you're not discovered because _I_ believe you when you say you're not one of _them_, and the others let you stay because they believe in _me!_ And then you go and put yourself in danger!? Is that how you repay us!?"

Riel blinked, looking up at Cloud like he was a complete stranger. What should he say to _that?_

"I'm sorry... I-"

"You're sorry." It was a more of a statement than confirmation. "You're sorry!? _Sorry_ doesn't make it better Riel!"

"I know but... What else do I say?" _Wow I actually finished a sentence..._

Cloud frowned. "You're not going out anymore. With or without anyone. You'll stay here where I can keep an eye on you."

"But-"

"But nothing boy! While we're being so good as to give you a place to stay, you could at least do as you're told. got it?"

Riel opened his mouth to protest... but he wasn't winning this one. "...Okay."

Cloud sighed and sat in his chair, running a weary hand over his face, "Why?"

Riel blinked, "Excuse me?"

Cloud looked up at him, piercing blue eyes staring straight into Riel's cobalt ones. "Why go there anyway?"

Riel shrugged, "Curiosity I guess."

Cloud let out a sigh, "And are you satisfied?"

"...Yes."

"Good. No more trips there Riel, alright."

Riel nodded.

"Do you promise Riel?"

Riel frowned in confusion for a second. Surely he didn't have to promise? But from the serious look in the older blonde's eyes, he guessed he really did. He gave the man a simple not and a quiet "Alright."

"Say it."

"What?"

"A promise means nothing unsaid. Now say it."

Riel let out an exhausted sigh, "Fine..." He looked up at Cloud, wondering if the man was just trying to humiliate him, "I won't go back to the ShinRa building, I promise."

Cloud gave him a slow nod, "Thank you. You can go now if you like."

Riel was about to turn and leave, but then he remembered the letter in his pocket. "Actually, Cloud?"

"Yes?"

"I found something in there, I think it was meant for you, I can't be sure though. I brought it with me if you want to see it."

Cloud blinked, "Let's see."

Riel fished the paper out of his pocket and handed it to the older man, who gasped once he unfolded it, immediately recognizing the hand writing.

"Where... Where did you get this?" Cloud asked, sounding almost breathless.

"In one of the rooms, it was tucked behind a photograph. I saw the name it was addressed to, and it did look like you in the picture, so I thought it was for you." Riel answered.

Cloud nodded and continued to read, a sad smile on his face as his eyes became clouded with unshed tears. Finished with the letter, the older blonde held the paper close to his chest, "Oh Zack..." he whispered as a single tear fell down his cheek.

Riel was unsure what to do. He'd never had to _comfort_ anyone before...

"Cloud? Are you alright?"

Cloud nodded with a small sniffle, his eyes closed. When he opened them, he looked up at Riel with a smile on his face, "Thank you Riel." His expression changed for a moment, lost in thought, "You said this was tucked behind a photograph?" he paused for Riel to nod, "Were there any other pictures?"

Riel nodded, "Yeah, mostly all of a guy with black hair. Is he the one who wrote that?"

Cloud nodded sadly, "Yeah. Can you do me a favour Riel?"

Riel nodded again, "Sure."

"I'm giving you permission to go back there, but this is the only time, alright?" Cloud told the boy, who nodded in understanding. "Will you get those photos for me some time?"

Riel nodded yet again, "If you want me to."

"I do." Cloud answered, then motioned at the door, letting the blonde boy know he cloud leave if he wished. This time, he did start for the door, until Cloud stopped him.

"Riel?"

Riel paused, looking at the man over his shoulder, "Yeah?"

"I've said it already but... Thank you, this means more than you can know."

Riel nodded, then left the man with his letter, unsure why, but he had to get out of there... Quickly.

It was when he reached the bottom of the stairs that he understood. Seeing Cloud with tears running down his cheeks because of someone he once loved, or - by the look of the man's reaction - still loved, brought an emotion he can't remember feeling in his life.

For the first time, Riel was jealous.

* * *

Oooooh Riel, jealousy is a baaaad thing! Tsk tsk! 

Riel: Hey, you wrote it. Who says I'm really jealous?

Aha! You're actually arguing with me! You must be feeling better now!

Riel/sigh/ damn, now I can't get her to do the work for me... I enjoyed staying in bed all day and having chicken soup made for me.

And it was all a charade!!!

Riel: No!

No?

Riel: Well... not for the first week or two...

Out of how may weeks!?

Riel/cough/ seventeen /cough/

/narrows eyes/ Riiieeeeeellll...

Riel: eep... err guys? Yeah you, can you review before she gets mad and - Hey! Put the knife down! Holy crap run!!!


	11. Chapter Ten: Revelation

Eeeeh... So sorry this has taken so long, had a little... shall we say, _disencouragement._ But! That's all over now! The new year is hear and Riel got me out of my slump!

Riel: ...About time too, geez, you wouldn't believe the number of cookies and coffee and promises of yaoiness I had to give her before she'd start again.

/Grin/ Oh yes, the yaoiness. /evil cackle/ Anyway! To the fanfiction! Zoooom!!!

* * *

Chapter Ten: Revelation

Something was wrong, and Kassi knew it.

Edge seemed a calm-_ish_ sort of place. After hearing everything that the people here had been through, Kassi could perfectly understand that. What she _didn't_ understand, is who were the men in black uniforms that kept coming into Tifa's bar to talk to Cloud? And the man in the wheelchair who came with them from time to time? This wouldn't have bothered her, she understood perfectly well that Cloud might have some business to take care of with them. What _did_ bother her, was how whenever they were talking, one of them, either the bald one, Cloud, or the man with hair red enough to rival her own, would cast a glance over at Riel. Something was most _definitely_ going on there.

Another thing she didn't understand, was the quiet, red cloaked man. He'd show up at least once every second day, sit at the bar, exchange a few private words with Tifa, sometimes Cloud if he wasn't cloistered in his room, have a drink, pay, then leave. The only thing about him she knew for sure was his name, Vincent Valentine. She had her own theories of course, most of which revolved around him being a vampire. Dark hair, pale skin, strange eyes, it all made perfect sense...

...Then she saw him in the street during a dazzling summer afternoon and that idea was severely thwarted.

But the last thing she failed to understand was Riel's sudden temper. Fair enough, she, Gallatrix and Tirioch knew fairly well that Riel wasn't what anyone would call "social", but know, since his visit to the old ShinRa building, he seemed on edge all the time. Everything seemed to piss him off. If Tirioch greeted him good morning, he'd snarl at him. Marelene and Denzel were completely ignored. He growled at _everything_ Kassi said to him. And if anyone tried to lay a finger on him, they'd find said finger impaled on Riel's fangs if it wasn't withdrawn quick enough.

And God forbid if anyone were to bring up the subject of Cloud around him.

For some strange reason, Riel went utterly silent when Cloud was in close proximity, but would be strangely well mannered to everyone else. On one such occasion, Riel was doing his usual brooding in the corner - in fact brooding in the corner seemed to be the only familiar thing Riel did - when Tirioch asked him... well _something,_ Kassi couldn't remember, the part she _did_ remember, was that he had a look of death in his bright blue eyes. Before anything kicked off, however, Cloud entered the room to speak with Squall, locked his gaze with Riel's for a second, then carried on across the room towards the commander. Tifa, who had been in the kitchen preparing dinner and thus had seen nothing, asked her guests if they would like... another _something_ Kassi didn't bother to remember, it was only a strangely named vegetable - which she found she liked very much - that Riel had refused. He did, however, refuse with the most polite words Kassi ever heard spill from his usually cold lips.

"No thank you ma'am. But thanks for offering all the same."

Squall almost spat out the drink he had been sipping on.

Even stranger than Riel acting like the most civil creature one could lay eyes on when the older blonde man was in the room, was Riel's attitude when one asked him about aforementioned older blonde when Cloud was not present. Kassi had asked Riel how the man was feeling after Riel had given him the rest of the photographs.

Riel simply cast her a look that screamed "bloody murder" before walking past and locking himself in his room. Soon enough, everyone noticed Riel's attitude when the blonde swordsman was the topic of conversation, and soon learned that that topic should be avoided when the tiny blonde was present.

Today was another day for Kassi's misunderstandings, as the men in black uniforms arrived again carefully escorting the man in the wheelchair, his customary white shroud veiling him from view. This time, there were two other people with them, same black uniform, white shirt, wearing theirs smartly like the bald one does, unlike the one with the firery ponytail, whom Kassi thought had the most style to be honest. The "Scruffy-Just-Out-Of-Bed" look was always a tick in the box in her books. That wasn't to say she found him attractive... Okay, so she did, but they way he would smile at her and flash her a wink like he thought he was God's Gift was more than enough to put her off.

The pair of unfamiliar people seemed familiar enough with Cloud and Tifa, the one with long black hair greeting them with courtesy, the blonde woman smiling in a friendly manner. Kassi simply watched from her chair, narrowing her eyes into a look that said "screw off" as the red head gave her his usual wink and grin. It was her turn to grin when his face took a slight hint of hurt.

"Was just bein' friendly miss." he explained to her, flashing perfect white teeth.

Kassi wasn't impressed, "Charming words and friendly smiles work better when they're aimed at my face, _mister._" She couldn't help but smile when she saw the blonde woman trying her best to contain her laughter at the red head's defeat. He opened his mouth to reply but was cut short when the ebony haired man's elbow dug into his ribs.

"Ow! What?!"

The raven haired man sighed and shook his head, "Reno, please don't try and chat up Mr. Strife and Ms. Lockhart's guests. Not only are you far to old for her, she seems like far nicer a person than you deserve."

The blonde woman couldn't hold her laughter this time, she tried to hide behind her hand but that didn't work either. The one named Reno merely scowled at her and turned back to the other man.

"What makes you think she's too good for me? Eh Tseng?" Reno asked cockily.

Tseng could only sigh again as he walked passed Reno over to Kassi, "The majority of the female portion of the human race is too good for you Reno. The only one's that aren't are the ones dumb enough to fall for your charms."

At this the blonde burst into fits of laughter, even the bald one smiled a little. Reno, obviously, looked pissed, but the man in the wheelchair found it just as hilarious as the only woman in the group, though he was more successful at stifling his mirth.

"My apologies miss." Tseng told the girl, "Reno has a habit of thinking he's much better than he is. I hope he didn't cause offence, miss..." he held out his hand in greeting.

Kassi shook her head and smiled, "If that's the kind of put down he gets for it then it's worth it." She answered, taking the offered hand in a firm but gentle grip. "It's Kassandra Starbreeze."

Tseng nodded then removed his hand, "I'm Tseng. Pleasure to meet you miss Starbreeze."

"Kassi's fine." She answered with a shake of her head.

With another nod, Tseng gestured over at the others in the group, "The woman there is called Elena, though she's been with us for a while, she's the newest of our group. This here is Rude, and I see you are already _acquainted_ with Reno."

"Unfortunately." Kassi sighed, aiming a glare at Reno, who visibly winced.

Tseng smiled slightly, "I believe you are an acquaintance of the Hybrid boy-"

"Riel." Kassi cut in quickly. Despite Riel's recent attitude, she wouldn't sit by and listen as he was dehumanised.

"-Riel." Tseng continued after a thoughtful hesitation. "Is he here right now?"

Kassi was beginning to have second thoughts about this seemingly polite man, wondering why he hadn't introduced the man in the wheelchair.

"Tell me _sir._" Kassi began, with a little bit of spite in her voice and ignoring the worried look on Tifa's face at her tone. "You seem to know enough about his appearance if you refer to him as "Hybrid". Can you tell me where else he could possibly be without putting his life at risk if all of his _acquaintances_ are here?"

Tseng paused again to think this through. The girl was sharp, he'd giver her that.

"You raise a fair point there Kassandra." he told her, formality gone, now demanding, "We wish to see him. Bring him to us."

The red head gave him a disbelieving look, "Look, I can't tell Riel to do anything, alright? He's not some puppet. It's not like I can tug a few strings and he'll do as I say. Actually, he's more likely to go out of his way to do the exact opposite."

"Which is exactly what we've been trying to tell you." Tifa cut in.

The man in the wheelchair shook his head, a puzzled expression on his face, "A Hybrid with a mind of it's own..." he said quietly to no one in particular, "It doesn't seem possible..."

"Well it is." a voice answered from the doorway leading upstairs. Riel leaned on the doorframe, his brow furrowed in a slight frown, "Would someone kindly explain why I'm the centre of the conversation but yet wasn't invited to take part? Kind of rude if you ask me."

Tseng and the other black uniformed men could only stare at the boy. He was like yet so completely unlike any Hybrid they had ever seen. Something must be very wrong here.

"Y-You must be Riel." Tseng stammered, losing confidence for the first time in a very, _very_ long time. "It's a pleasure to meet you at last."

"Hmm." Riel murmured, his eyes fixed on the man in the wheelchair, "Who are you?"

"Someone who's been dying to meet you." the man answered, his fingers tapping the arm rest of the wheelchair lightly, the white cloth rising and falling gently.

"I'd hardly call this a meeting. It's impolite not to look at the one you're talking to." Riel replied in a cool voice.

"My face matters not. What matters right now is you." he paused as he thought things over, "I guess and introduction is in order. I am Rufus ShinRa-"

"ShinRa!?" cried everyone in the group from Garden.

Rufus merely snorted out a laugh, "Do not get me wrong. Yes, my name of ShinRa relates to the company Cloud tells me you have heard so much about-"

"You!" Riel cried, lunging at the man, only to be stopped by Cloud's arms wrapping around his waist, "Dammit Cloud! It's all because of him that I-"

Cloud simply shook his head, "No Riel, Let him explain."

Riel blinked at Rufus, waiting for him to continue, though his cheeks started to warm, much to his dislike, as he became more and more aware of Cloud's arms around his waist.

Rufus nodded, "From the conversations Cloud and I have been having for a while, I gather you all know of ShinRa's history, our practical control of the world, then our utter decline, slight restoration, then military power again. Correct?" Rufus asked, addressing the SeeDs.

Squall nodded, "Yes, it was all in the file we found in Galbadia but... I don't get it. Why start causing trouble again after all the efforts the company put into world restoration?"

Rufus removed the white cloth, revealing his face, one eye covered with an eye patch, he turned to Riel, his single eyed gaze almost intimidating, "This, is why I wanted to meet with you Riel." He said quietly, "I had nothing to do with the reopening of the space programme and anything after that." the man explained, "I hate to say it, very few people know of this, but the ShinRa Company no longer belongs in the ShinRa family."

Riel let out a sigh, "Then what's the point? You came here to tell us you know nothing?"

The former ShinRa President shook his head, "No. As far as who stole my company goes, I have no idea who he is or what he hopes to gain. What I _do_ know though, is that the last ShinRa HQ standing is heavily guarded now. Going to Junnon would be suicide. Especially for one who bares a striking resemblance to one of their Hybrids. You'll be taken for a rogue and shot on sight."

Riel grimaced at the thought, "What then?"

Rufus looked at his feet, then back up at the blonde boy in a quizzical manner, "To be honest with you Riel, I have no clue what exactly you are. But I have a hunch... Do not hold me to this, I could be wrong, but something is telling me that you will find your answers in the texts Cloud has been working on day and night."

Cloud narrowed his eyes at the blonde man, "What makes you think-"

"But I could be wrong of course. What could I know?" And with a slight laugh, he and the Turks left.

Tifa shook her head, "Honestly, he seems to enjoy mixing things up for everyone far too much."

Cloud gave a quiet nod. "Yeah." he looked down at Riel when he felt the boy's gaze upon him, "Yes?"

"What's this about texts you've been working on?" Riel asked.

Cloud narrowed his eyes, "It's just writings from a race long forgotten. You don't honestly believe-"

"Where?"

"Now, hold on a sec Riel," Cloud told him, we don't know if he's lying or-"

"Where Cloud!?"

Cloud let out an exhausted sigh and rubbed a weary hand over his face, "Fine. This way." And he led the younger blonde to his room, hoping that the boy might find _something_ at least.

And... If he didn't?

Well, at least letting him see the texts would keep the boy quiet for a while.

* * *

Da da daaa!!! Another chapter down! It's Dance tiiiiiiiiiiime!

I am soooooooooo sorry this took so long, like I said, was really in a slump for a while... I suppose getting Twilight Princess for my Gamecube didn't help writing matters much...

Yes I got it for the 'Cube for Xmas... All the Wii's were sold out ; ;

Riel: Good, gives you more time to spend with ME!!! Or did you forget about ME!!!

/pets Riel/ Of course not sweetie. Now go do sweet, sweet yaoi things with dearest Cloud over there.

Cloud: xx

Riel: Oh dear! Cloud appears to be dead! That means I can do no such yaoi business and you guys won't get distracted from your reviews!

¬¬ Riel... Stop poisoning poor Cloud's water. You know you can't escape his charms. This is what you get for pretending to have the cold and making me worry about you.

Riel: ; ;


	12. Chapter Eleven: Randi

Chapter Eleven: Randi

Riel found himself glaring utter hatred at the text on the desk in front of him. Three weeks of helping Cloud trying to decipher the damn things, and so far, all they found was something called a _Zaryx, _whatever that was. Though Cloud was adamant that this Zaryx was the key to everything that he'd been trying to find, but the name was all they had.

It wasn't until Riel came across something called the "Cetra" that everything seemed much clearer to Cloud.

"Of course they'd have something to do with it!" Cloud cried, smacking himself on the forehead.

"Erm..." Riel began, "Have I missed something? What's a Cetra-whatever got to do with any of this?"

Cloud moved his hand from his face, resting it on the table lightly, "The Cetra were a race that lived thousands of years before any of us, they were the ones that started civilization here. But these texts date to _before_ their time, so we could never find out anything about them before. How could I have missed the Cetra!?"

"Uhm... You've lost me..."

"Well, we're not finding anything in _these_ are we?" Cloud told him, "But maybe something in the Cetra capital might point us in the right direction, you follow?"

XXXXXX

And thus for the second time in his life, Riel found himself in a cramped room on a moving vessel, an experience he _never_ wanted to repeat. He'd asked Cid if there was any way he could go outside, but that had crashed and burned.

"No way kiddo! At this speed? You'll fall off squirt! Don't want that to happen now do we? Straight into Shera's engines you'll go, then we'll have an even smaller Blondie won't we?" The pilot answered, Ruffling Riel's hair as the boy scowled at him. Kassi _did_ ask him to stay in the bridge, after all, there was plenty of space there, no reason not to...

Except for Riel's dislike for anything resembling social. So he decided to make the worst possibly decision and find the smallest room on the air ship.

"Wonderful idea Riel..." the boy muttered to himself.

"So wonderful it would make you talk to yourself?"

Riel spun, wings flaring and his hand flying to the hilt of his katana hanging at his hip, whipping it out and pointing it at the intruder's throat in swift motion.

"Jumpy today aren't you?" the other asked, his bright blue eyes slightly amused, "It's the lack of space I guess."

Riel let out a sigh of relief, slipping his blade back into its sheath and slumping against the wall. "S'pose..."

Cloud shrugged, leaning on the doorframe, "Well this was smart, finding the smallest room on the airship." he ran a weary hand through his blonde spikes, "Come on, we're almost there anyway." And with that, Cloud turned back in the direction of the bridge.

"Cloud?" Riel began, catching up to the older youth.

"Hm?"

"Do you... Do you think we'll find anything?"

Cloud shrugged as the door opened to the bridge, "I guess we'll find out when we get there."

Riel frowned, Cloud had a habit of shrugging and giving him vague answers, and it was beginning to slightly grate on his already frayed nerves.

Well, maybe more than slightly...

"Riel!" Kassi cried happily from the large window, Tirioch and Gallatrix at her right side, "Come look at this!"

Riel looked up at Cloud, who merely shrugged again, earning a frown from the smaller blonde. So with a barely audible sigh, Riel made his way over to the red head, giving her a quizzical look.

Smiling brightly, Kassi pointed to the ground not too far below, "Vincent told us, that's the Forgotten Capital." she paused for a moment while Riel took the sight in, "Beautiful, isn't it?"

Riel nodded, everything around it seemed to be shades of white, though the snow from the mountains not that far ahead seemed unable to mark it with it's freezing claws. "Beautiful" didn't seem to do the sight justice really... Closing his azure eyes, Riel placed his scaled hand softly on the window, "I just hope..."

Kassi gave him a comforting smile, gripping his arm gently, "Even if there's not Riel," she told him, "even if we find that you were created in one of ShinRa's labs, Rufus said it himself, a Hybrid with a mind all of it's own was totally unheard of, so... no matter what, you're still Riel, right?"

Riel looked up at her, a smile starting to tug at the corners of his lips, "Yeah." he answered, "You're right."

And Kassi couldn't help but smile back.

XXXXXX

Kassi found herself frowning at the wall; she was expected to be able to read this? Fair enough, Cloud had drawn the glyphs for the word "Zaryx", and if she found anything similar, she was to call either Riel or Cloud over to take a look but...

No matches equated to no information. And so far, she had nothing.

Further more, Cloud was the only one she could call over, since Riel had decided to go off exploring, and well... she still wasn't sure what to think of the wild haired warrior, he seemed nice enough but his silence most of the time was a little unsettling for her.

So she carried on frowning at her wall, sometimes running her hand along it, frowned some more, then gave up and walked over to Tifa.

"Any luck?"

Tifa shook her head, "Nothing. Sometimes the first few glyphs are there, but then the rest is in such awful condition that I can't tell if it's what we're looking for or not."

Kassi pouted, "Geez, this is like looking for a needle in a hay stack!"

The woman smiled and patted the teen's shoulder, "Never mind. Wanna see if we can find Riel? He might have something."

Kassi nodded, anything to kill the boredom. Tifa quickly informed Cloud where they were going, who decided to join them, his luck just as thin as the others, and started to the exit of the chamber.

And quickly stopped when a pained squeal sounded from the direction of the abandoned village. The three exchanged a worried glance, drew their weapons and ran.

"Riel?" Kassi asked Cloud breathlessly.

Cloud frowned, legs pumping with less effort than the other two, hardly even breaking a sweat, "Let's hope not."

Another howl sounded, louder now, and sounded much more like Riel. Kassi's heart began to race. Did he find something he didn't like? The truth maybe? But much more horrible than he had ever thought?

Or had something found _him._

It was when yet another pained shout sounded that the latter seemed more likely, _that_ voice was definitely _not_ Riel's. Cloud quickened his pace, sword gripped tightly in his hand.

The trio stopped when they found him. There in the middle of the village was Riel, katana discarded to the ground, blood running from his brow and lower lip and coating his claws and fangs, a wild look in his bright blue eyes. It took a few seconds for the three to register what was happening, long enough for the boy's assailant to pounce at him.

A Hybrid.

Cloud and Tifa had obviously seen them before, but Kassi had only seen one alive, Galbadia's poor attempt at a creating the living weapons was nothing compared to this one. Bright blue scales in area's similar to Riel's, though covering much more skin, wings larger than Riel's, it's only clothing a pair of torn black pants and torn white t-shirt, it's feet covered in scales, claws replacing toenails, it's eye's bright gold. Another difference Kassi noted, she'd seen the dead Dragon Hybrids in Galbadia Garden, but none of them had a long tail like this one, nor were any of their faces covered with piercings.

They could only watch as the two rolled on the ground, scratching and biting and growling at each other. Eventually, the stranger pushed himself off the blonde, landing on his feet after a graceful back flip. Kassi looked up at Cloud in awe.

"I can see why you guys fear Hybrids so much..."

Cloud could only shake his head in disbelief, "I've never seen any Hybrid fight like that..." he shook himself from his trance, "C'mon, we should lend him a hand."

Kassi nodded and gripped Yuuseki tightly while Tifa slipped her glove on her hand.

"Don't even think about it Human!" The Hybrid growled. It's mistake, for the moment it finished it's warning, Riel leapt and pinned it to the ground, his claw's cutting through it's skin as his fangs sank into it's right arm. The Hybrid howled and through the tiny blonde off easily, jumping easily to it's feet. Riel rolled back, scooping up his blade and pointing it threatening to his foe.

The Hybrid narrowed it's eyes, "Terrified, absolutely terrified Riel. You couldn't beat me with that toy earlier, pray tell, why would now be any different?"

Riel snarled, leaping forward ready to strike, but completely missed his target. His eyes widened, how was it possible for something to move _that_ fast!? Before he could turn, he found himself tripped to the ground by his opponents tail, it's foot stomping onto his back and keeping him in place.

"Do stop squirming Riel, it make's you look even less dignified than you already are." the Hybrid told him through mid yawn.

Riel growled, spitting blood from his mouth, "Just who the hell are you?"

The stranger brought the blonde to his feet, holding his shirt in it's fist, "You forgot me? I'm hurt Riel, like an arrow to the heart."

Riel growled and tried to strike, but found his efforts are useless, "Funny, I thought Hybrids couldn't talk."

The blue haired Hybrid's joking tone turned to one of anger, throwing Riel to the ground none too gently, "How _dare_ you compare me to one of those filthy beasts! Have you lost all of your pride that you can't tell your own race from one of those parasite ridden half breeds!?" it didn't give Riel time to answer before it's foot slammed into Riel's stomach, "I thought that even _you_ couldn't insult the Zaryx in such a way."

Cloud's gaze snapped to the strangers, "What do you know about the Zaryx!?"

The bluenette growled at him, "More than you obviously."

Riel pushed himself to his feet laboriously, wiping blood from his face, "Tell me..." he asked breathlessly, "Who are they? Please..."

Riel found himself kicked to the ground yet again, "You are half wit!"

"What!?" Kassi cried, "Then... do you-"

The stranger looked at her for a second, a sudden sadness filling golden eyes, it was then that Kassi got a good look at the Hybrid's face, long ears covered with blue scales, adorned with a golden cuff at the top of each, two golden hoops and two silver studs in either lobe, a stud above and below the end of the right eyebrow, and a hoop at the right corner of his lip. There was a golden band on his left wrist, halfway down his tail and on the thumb of the "hand" of his right wing, a length of fishnet material covering his right arm from just below his shoulder down to his wrist.

"Know him?" he asked, toeing Riel a little roughly, "Unfortunately. I almost feel sorry for you, travelling with this idiot." with a sigh, the stranger helped Riel to his feet, brushing some dirt from the boy's shoulder's, "And you really remember nothing of your people."

Riel shook his head, his mouth opening to ask a thousand questions, but was stopped when the other placed his finger over Riel's lips.

"Randi."

Riel frowned, tilting his head to the side curiously, "Sorry?"

"My name." he answered, "Randi Caladon."

* * *

Whew, did iiiiiiit! Yeah I had the idea for Randi as soon as I started this fic. There's an event I have planned for about halfway though the story, but I wanted to introduce Randi halfway from the start and that event, and the longer I held Randi's appearance off, then that event woulda been at around chapter 30! So I guess I'm aiming for that to be around chapter 20 - 25... Heh.

Riel: Randi's mean to me ; ;

Randi: XD

Riel: TT TT /sob/

Cloud: Oo

Randi: Riel cries, my work is done.

/pets Randi/ good boy, now be an extra good boy and ask people to review please!

Randi/purrs/ Review please!


End file.
